Stands Are Among Us
by Uninteresting Sequel
Summary: With Star and Marco now in Mewni, they thought any strange happenings in Echo Creek were done for. They were very wrong. After hearing a rumor about a mysterious man with an arrow, they decide to investigate. What they learn is a conflict that has been in motion for over a century. (Rated T for violence and minor swearing. I edit when I can.)
1. The Start Of Something New

**I in no way have ownership over Star vs. The Forces of Evil or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, their ownership goes to their respective creators and their companies/publishers.**

 **While not a demand, it is suggested that the basic summary to JoJo's Part 6** _ **Stone Ocean**_ **should be known for better reference.**

 **This story takes place in a timeline where Enrico Pucci was** _ **almost**_ **able to alter the space time continuum but was defeated before he had the chance. Like in the original story, Pucci was ultimately defeated by Emporio, but Jolyne and company were able to survive Pucci's vicious attack despite obtaining severe injury. However, Jotaro still died from the his wounds. This detail will be given reason to later on in the story.**

 **This is my first story, so go easy on me.**

 **P.S., sorry about my original story "Bizarre Star Adventure" being deleted. This was due to complications related to technical difficulties on trying to edit it.**

* * *

In the middle of the night, where there was almost no activity, an enigmatic man walked across a silent street corner, simply scanning off into the street lamp lit horizon. His body was covered in a dark grey inverness cape that reached his ankles, which only allowed for his sneakers to be seen. His face was covered in darkness from the dark night, and somehow no light was able to penetrate it's blackness. He was looking for something, but so far was unable to find it.

As he continued his patrol he felt a tug come from the inside of his cape's pocket, and quickly came to a halt. He smoothly pulled out an intricately crafted arrow. The arrow seemed to be jerked by an invisible force, completely against the will of the man's hand. Quickly, he let the arrow guide him along as if it were a compass, from street to street and from road to road. The further he went the harder the arrow tried to escape his grasp, but this only excited him.

Soon he came across one of the only businesses still open this late, a convenience store named 'Stop and Slurp'. The arrow was pointing directly at it. Inside was a teenage girl with short light brown hair purchasing an item from the cashier. This brought a small smile to the man's originally blank expression.

* * *

"Sorry, but it's too late in the night for me to come over to your house right now. I'm waayyy past my parents' curfew as it is." said a girl in her early teens. She was talking to her friend over the phone, and based on her tone of voice, it seemed like she honestly did want to be at her friend's house that night.

"But Jenny," said an exasperated tone over the phone, "It's a Friday night! You're completely free until Monday! Why can't you come over and stay with little old me?" the girl, now identified as Jenny, simply rolled her eyes and smiled, imagining that her best friend was using her trademark fake puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip on the other end of the line.

"No can do Gale, if I don't get home any sooner my parents' heads are going to burst open. Besides, I'll see you early on tomorrow, and then we can be with each other for the rest of the weekend."

"Fiiiine," Gale groaned on the other end, "But just before you go just text me that thing again. You know the one." there was a small giggle in the background.

Jenny laughed and went to the message setting and gave Gale what she wanted. An emoji of a cat with it's tongue sticking out. This became the norm between the two friends ever since they first found it. Jenny didn't get what was so amazing about it but would always send it to her friend because Gale for some reason always found it hilarious.

After sending it she could hear a little squeal come from her phone.

"Thaaaanks Jen, see you tomorrow." and with that their phone call ended. Jenny shook her head giggled a little herself until she heard a voice speak up right in from of her.

"Uh, Ma'am? Are you ready to make your purchase?" said the cashier awkwardly, who apparently listened to the entire conversation, still not sure if she was going to pay any attention to him.

"Ohmygosh," said Jenny, who was now starting to blush, "How long was I on the phone for?"

"Um, about fifteen or twenty minutes give or take."

"I'm so sorry! I've always been told that I just go blank with my surroundings whenever I use my phone! I hope I did't annoy you!"

The cashier just shrugged, "Trust me, what happened just now isn't even the weirdest thing that happened at this place since I've worked here. Ever heard of that weird girl with the wand that causes mayhem wherever she goes?"

"Oh, you mean Star? Last time I heard from her she left with no explanation during an end of the school year party."

"Yeah, that's the one, I was actually working at the store this one night about a year ago, and then right out nowhere, these uh...mutants, I think, came out of this weird portal thing and attacked her and this one guy she was with. I thought they would be done for, but they totally hammered those freaks into the ground. It was, like, the coolest thing I have saw."

Jenny grinned and said "Yeah, definitely sounds like Star."

Jenny had in fact experienced a lot of the things that that strange girl did in Echo Creek. She was actually at that party she mentioned earlier, and to be honest she still had no idea what was the relationship between her and that Diaz kid she used to live with when she abruptly left with no trace or proper explanation. But before her disappearance, Jenny, along with the rest of her school, had to try to adapt to Star's brand of 'normal' that would occur on what was a daily basis last year. She still had a nervous reaction whenever she was near the football bleachers, remembering the time when Star released a horde of monsters at a home game, which she unfortunately had to attend.

"That'll be $5.65." said the cashier, who was now trying to direct her attention to what she was originally there for. Jenny stared down and saw a bottle of seltzer water and a pack of gum, realizing she was just seconds away from buying them until she got her phone call.

"Oh yeah, of course." she said, quickly giving the man her money and walking out of the store with her items in a plastic bag.

* * *

Jenny was not afraid of walking home at night. You could even say that she liked the silence that came with the barren streets. After all, she knew her way around Echo Creek well enough, and had enough experience to know most residents in the neighborhood would not be antagonistic towards her. Even fewer still would be considered all that dangerous. This is why she started whistling a merry little tune while loosely holding onto the plastic bag.

As she was walking she suddenly started to hear a set of footsteps that were not her own. With little concern while still walking, she casually turned her head around and saw that there was no one there. Just seconds after she turned around she started hearing the footsteps again, but this time it sounded as if they were trying to be in sync with her own. Jenny stopped whistling and turned around more quickly then she did last time, now stopping her body, but yet again no sound could be heard. As she started to go again but now at a speed walk, with nervousness starting to grip her, those very same footsteps became more rushed. It was then that panic started to consume the young girl as she went off in a full sprint, refusing to look back.

As Jenny ran down several blocks, she could hear the loud patter of that second pair of feet following closely behind her. She now had a vice grip on her bag, running desperately away from the sound. She then made the decision to no longer run in a straight line, and made a mad dash at the right of a deserted intersection, no longer looking behind her back in the great fear of it slowing her down.

Once she started to hear the loud foot steps no longer make any sound behind her and were apparently still going in a straight direction, she found a nearby bush next to a fenced wall and lunged behind it. By that time she could feel the pain in her chest from the combination of running and her own fear. Suddenly a thought passed her and she felt around in her pockets until she pulled out her phone, hastily dialing 911 while trying to keep her breathing under control.

"911, what's your emergency?" said a calm feminine voice from the other end.

"H-hello, my name i-is Jenny Parson, I need help!" Jenny said in a forcibly hushed voice.

"Wait, calm down for a second, what's your emergency?" said the woman's voice, which was now in a much more serious tone.

"I was walking home when I s-started to get chased by someone! I d-don't know if they're still there! Please you need to help me!"

"Okay, can you tell me your location right now?"

"I don't know! I can't think straight! I don't even know which street I'm on! Please, I'm begging you, get over here now!"

If Jenny hadn't been paying so much attention to her call she would have noticed someone approaching her. This decision to not scan around her area would cost her the ability to live a normal life from that point on.

"Okay ma'am, don't worry, we're tracing your location right now. You're going to be-" before Jenny could hear the end of that sentence she felt a sharp stabbing pain come from her back. This pain washed over her body like some strange liquid, and combined with her already stressed state, she collapsed from her crouching position while letting out a whimpered scream, and soon after everything was starting to fade to black for the poor girl. The last thing she saw was the body of someone standing above her, whispering to what she thought was "Soon you will find you're way to Gravity." After that she lost all form of consciousness.

* * *

The police found Jenny's still breathing body behind the bush she used to hide behind, still gripping onto her convenience store bag. As an ambulance came over not much later, where they put her on a stretcher and loaded her inside. The paramedics found a wallet on her person and used it to contact her parents, who would get to the hospital only minutes after their daughter arrived there. When the girl's body was being examined, doctors found a single odd trait. The back of her blue t-shirt had a small cut in it, with blood absorbed around it, but they couldn't find a single wound. This feature would confuse the entire staff.

The only person who would know the reason for this in all of Echo Creek was her attacker. This single event would be the abrupt end to Jenny's normal life, forever changing it for the most bizarre.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter to my first fan fiction. I'll promise to continue writing more very soon. Also I don't want to reveal anything that'll be revealed in later chapters right now for the purpose of suspense, but I will later on. Until then.**


	2. A Strange Encounter At The Hospital

**This chapter will bring Star and Marco into the story. I'm also planning on integrating this story into the beginning of the new Star Vs The Forces of Evil season 3 while also putting in my own original characters and making my own side stories.**

 **Also, I was originally planning on introducing stands in the first chapter, but forgot to write them in.**

 **Wish me luck on whatever is going to happen next** **in this tale of craziness and** **mystery.**

* * *

Inside a cheap and dingy hotel room, a man was sitting on top of his bed making a call to his employer. This man was very cheerful. In fact, he was a little _too_ cheerful most of the time, usually creeping people out with his wicked looking Cheshire grin. But he didn't care what other people thought of him, he didn't even care what his very employer thought of him, all he cared about was the money he was usually promised. After a few seconds of waiting he finally got on the line.

"Hiya boss! How's life been treatin' ya?" he said, not one to get serious even at this moment.

"Are you still in Los Angeles?" said a calm, monotone voice on the other end.

"Jeez, we've known each other for what? Two years now? And you can't say hello back, always just cutting straight to the point." he said in a playful voice, then got back to business, "Yeah, I am in LA, what do you need from me?"

"A target by the name of Jenny Parson has been made in a town called Echo Creek, which is just outside from where you're staying. As always, _he_ is trying to interfere at the town hospital where the target is residing," there was venom in the caller's voice when he mentioned this _he_ , "I need you to make him disappear. May Gravity guide your better judgment."

"Sure thing." and with that the call came to an end.

"Jenny Parson huh? Nice name." his smile then became even more exaggerated as he left his room and checked out of the hotel.

* * *

Star and Marco were in the girl's room, having really not much to do other then both sprawling their bodies across the floor until some interesting idea came up. It had only been a week since Marco left Echo Creek for Mewni, and although throughout most of his time there for his 'foreign student exchange program' had been filled with some form of excitement, this had been the first day that nothing unusual came up.

"Hey Star?" said a bored Marco.

"Yeah?" said Star, who was just as equally bored as the boy next to her.

"You think there are ever going to be days like this?"

"I don't know, but I suppose. I mean, it's not like every day we're going to go on some out of this world odyssey."

"That sounds about right, but isn't this boredom only being intensified by the fact where we're both doing that cliché where we have our bodies lying against the floor?" said Marco, still not getting up.

"Sure, sure." Star actually stopped listening to Marco the second he said "sounds".

"You ever think that there are some people out there who spend their entire lives doing what we're doing right now?"

"Sure, sure, sure."

"That must be one of the worst punishments, I mean, not for a single second in their entire life do they find a moment of excitement or joy. Just day after day of doing absolutely nothing. Some people think doing nothing must be the most luxurious life, but that just isn't true. Right?"

"Sure, sure, sure, sure."

"Star? Have you been listening to a single word I've said?"

"Sure, sure, sure, sure, sure, sure, sure, sure, sure, one hundred percent sure."

"That's what I thought." Marco went back to gazing up at the room's wall and let out a sigh .

Suddenly Star's phone started to ring, causing both to bolt upright and chase each other to it, with Star shoving Marco out of the way and grabbing it.

"Hey this is Star, before you say who you are, can you tell me if there's anything, oh I don't know...SUPER WHACKY AND FUN happening that gave you a reason to make this call?!" Star said in an excessively anticipating voice.

"Oh, um, hi Star, this is Jackie. I just wanted to ask you if you know anything strange in Mewni related to Jenny Parson?" she said, not having expected such a loud response from Star.

Star paused, confused by the question. "Who's Jenny Parson?"

Marco came up to her and gave her the answer, "You know, Jenny? She was that girl in science class who was the only one who laughed about that joke you made about the mongoose?"

"Ooooh yeah, _Jenny_." Star still didn't remember who Jenny was. "How is she doing?'

"She's in the hospital. I was here study partner a couple of times in the past so I felt required to come over after I heard the news." Jackie said in a now distressed tone.

"Oh no, what happened?" Star started to get worried even though she had no memory of the girl, while Marco also showed his own concern.

"She said she was walking home last night when this total creep started to stalk her. She ran away but he must've caught up with her and stabbed her in the back."

The two teens gasped at this.

"Is she all right?!" exclaimed Marco

"Well that's the really weird part. Even though she said she was stabbed, the doctors couldn't find any injury on her body. She's even about to leave the hospital in a couple of hours."

"WHAT!?" both teens yelled in unison.

"Okay, that _is weird_ , but why did you ask if Star knew anything about this?" said Marco.

"Well...it's just that when something not too normal happens around here it's usually related to something Star does."

"You're saying I hurt Jenny?!" Star exclaimed in an accusatory voice.

"Oh, no, no," said Jackie in a little bit of embarrassment. "I meant that it could've been something _indirectly_ related to you."

"Oh, heh heh, um, I knew that." Star rubbed the back of her head.

"Good to hear that, but also there's something else you should know. Jenny said she's convinced that she was hit by an _arrow_ , even though she admits she didn't see one. She keeps going on about how she just somehow _knows_ it was one." Jackie's voice started to go silent as she was saying this until she spoke up again. "I was also hoping that you could get over to hospital, given your _certain_ set of skills with stuff like this."

"Well I've never heard of such a story, but this sounds like something that's right up our alley, right Marco?" asked Star

"Sure does." said Marco, with a face now full of confidence and expectation.

"We'll be right over and see what we can do to help solve this mystery." said Star.

"Okay, bye, I'll see you there." said Jackie, who then hung up.

"Got your scissors with you Marco?"

"You bet I do, as your squire I almost never leave without'em."

"Then let's do this thing."

And with that Marco created a tear in space and the two found their way outside the Echo Creek Hospital.

* * *

"Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit." said Star, as she breathed in the fresh Echo Creek air with fond nostalgia, not moving from the spot.

"Well, it has been only a few months since you left."

"Shhh, be quiet," Star said, holding a finger to her lips. "Don't ruin this moment."

"Okay."

A minute went by and Star still stayed motionless.

"Star, are we ready to go inside?"

"Just one more minute to savor this moment."

Another minute went by.

"Okay, now I'm ready." said Star, as she ran into the hospital and left Marco in the dust.

"Sheeesh, I thought she was trying to become more mature in order to rule." And with that he entered as well.

When they got inside of the waiting room, Jackie, and for some reason Janna, were sitting at the corner of the room. They then immediately got up when they saw the two.

"Hey Star, been a while since we've seen each other in person. How's that guy Golssaryck doing after you tried to put him to rest like I said you should?" said the usually relaxed Janna.

"Oh, well I tried giving him a decent going off, but for some reason he revived into what's practically a mindless animal that can only say 'globgor'. How have you been recently?"

"Pretty much the same as I always am." Janna shrugged, apparently unfazed with what Star just told her.

"Wait a minute Janna, what are you doing here? Were you close to Jenny?" asked Marco.

"Nah not really, I just came over here when I heard about this weird magical arrow stuff. I bet'ya its got to do with some secret subterranean society that goes around at night shooting random people with invisible arrows. Man wouldn't that be neat." as she said this she was rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"That's...not so surprising at all." sighed Marco.

"Hey you guys, ready to meet Jenny?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Star said pumping her fist into the air.

"You know this is mostly just a hospital visit, right?" asked Marco.

As they went to the reception desk to ask permission to enter Jenny's room by her request, the group didn't notice a rather odd looking man enter the building. He appeared to be in his late twenties with a slim build and black goatee, wearing camouflage cargo pants and a purple biker's jacket with an intricate design of a blue lotus on the back of it. On top of his head was a purple baseball cap. A golden pin featuring an open palmed hand was based on the front.

* * *

When the group found their way to the room, they saw Jenny in bed having a friendly conversation with her best friend Gale. The two then brought their attention to the group.

"Oh, it's you guys! Thanks for coming over!" Jenny exclaimed, happy to see some other familiar faces. She also took notice of Star Butterfly being in that group along with Marco, who disappeared only about a week ago.

"Ooooh, _that_ Jenny." Star exclaimed after recognizing the girl, which only drew everyone's attention to her. Star made an uncomfortable look around the room, avoiding everyone's gazes. "Uh, not like I forgot her or anything..."

Marco was the one that broke the awkward silence. "Hey Jenny, is it okay if we can ask you some questions?"

"Sure, what kind?" Jenny replied.

"Well, it's about what happened last night. If you don't want to talk about we completely get it, bu-" Marco was immediately cut off by Jenny's laughter, which echoed around the room.

"Of course you can ask me about what happened! It's not like no one but me already knows. Besides, it's a story worth telling."

"Really?" commented Star. "isn't the subject kinda' on the touchy side at all?"

"Look, I've never been one to hide myself around others, and I'm not going to let one bad night stop me from being the person who I am." this made the group get a little excited from what they were going to hear from the hospitalized teenager.

Jenny then went through what happened to her after she left the convince store, always trying to recall in detail the fear she felt when running away from those footsteps to what the mysterious man said to her before everything gave in to darkness. The entire time everyone there (even Gale, despite having already been told the story by her friend) was listening intently to what was being said. With Star trying to piece anything together that may relate to her many fantastical misadventures, she just simply could not come up with anything. Then Jenny finished her story.

"So Star," said Janna. "Anything in her story ring any bells at all?"

"No, not at all actually." said Star, in deep concentration. "This stuff about injury-free arrows and whatever this 'Gravity' thing is can't come up in my mind, like, at all."

"Uh, Star, gravity is a force that attracts any object towards-"

"I know what gravity is Marco, but something tells me that this guy was talking about a different kind. Also Jenny, you said it yourself that you didn't see what hit you, but how do you know it was an arrow?"

This made Jenny hesitate. "I don't know, it's-it's like this instinctive feeling which tells me that it was what I thought it was, with no need for evidence. Like when you know you're about to sneeze or cough. The thought just came up right after I woke up."

It was Gale's time to speak up. "But Jen, it shouldn't have been anything, the doctors said they couldn't even find a scratch. How can you be so certain?"

"I just am. I just know what happened." Jenny was starting to get a little irked by the repetitive questioning.

"Besides," she continued. "I feel completely fine, so that makes the invisible arrow case not as much of a problem as you're letting on about!" Jenny then pulled off the cover to her bed and immediately jumped out of it to prove that her now hospital gown clad body was as healthy as can be. But everyone else in the room just widened their eyes in surprise to what Jenny did right after this, something completely unexpected even to oddballs like Star and Janna.

"Jenny, what are you _doing_?" asked Gale, not leaving her sight from what was happening in front of her.

"What are you talking about? I just got out of b-" Jenny looked down and realized what captured everyone's gazes. For some reason, both of her arms were pointing downward with hands crossing eachother by the wrists. Her legs were twisted around one another while her feet were propped up by the ends of her toes. In other words, she struck a stupid looking pose.

"Oh my god!" she quickly stood up normally. "What was that?"

"I think you just did a random pose." replied Jackie, trying to brush off hew own surprise.

"I wasn't even thinking about doing it but it happened!"

Just then, before any more questions could be made, a nurse with a fake smile came in with a thinly pressed steel tray of food.

"Hello Ms. Parson, I brought you today's lunch." she said as she brought the tray over to Jenny.

"Oh thanks." Jenny reached an arm out to grab the tray when something completely different happened. Something that made the pose look like a joke in comparison. With Jenny's hand just an inch away from her food, a large _green arm_ protruded from the original and grasped the tray with a hand that was twice the size of Jenny's own. Immediately the tray collapsed under the pressure from the hand's grip, causing chunks of food to fly everywhere before the arm dissipated and the tray fell to the ground with a clang.

"I-I-I'll come back when you're feeling better." said the nurse, who quickly left the room, refusing to look back. This just left everyone else in the room to gasp in shock, not being able to comprehend what they just witnessed.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" screamed Jenny, now completely horrified with what she just went through. In desperation she looked around with the slim hope of finding someone in the improvised audience who could give her a proper explanation. Not one of them could speak up and explain to her, because none of them would actually know what there was to explain.

"Look," said Star, who found the courage to come forward, "I don't know what happened just now either. I can only imagine what you must be feeling at this point, but you need to trust us so we can all figure out _what is_ going on. If you stay calm and clear headed, it'll make everything the gang and I do a lot easier in trying to find a way to help you, but it'll only work if you trust us. Okay?" the occupants in the room were all either impressed or discomforted to see Star, a happy-go-lucky girl with no care in the world, act so mature and responsible. Marco thought that maybe her efforts in trying to become a proper future queen of Mewni was really starting to pay off.

After a moment, with tears of confusion starting to fall from Jenny's cheeks, she muttered a near inaudible "Okay" and wiped her face with her bare arm.

"Okay, so just to be completely clear, we are seriously not going to talk about how totally _cool_ it was for that huge green arm to totally _destroy_ that lunch tray?" asked Janna, breaking the silence in the room. Immediately almost everyone in the room started to laugh, even Jenny was laughing while trying to control the flow of her tears. The only one who didn't find this funny was Gale, who decided to speak her mind.

"CAN YOU ALL STOP LAUGHING?! THERE IS NOT A SINGLE THING IN ANY OF THIS THAT MAKES THE SITUATION A LAUGHING MATTER! FOR ALL WE KNOW JENNY COULD BE POSSESSED, AND YOU THINK MAKING UP A STORY ABOUT A GREEN ARM IS GOING TO AUTOMATICALLY MAKE THINGS COMEDIC?! GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" when this outburst got everyone to quiet down and Janna to mutter to herself thinking that it was funny, Jackie realized something was out of place with what Gale said.

"Hey Gale, what do you mean about Janna 'making up a story' about that arm?"

"Wait, don't tell me that you're seriously going along with this too?! There was nothing there! The tray just exploded when Jenny was about to touch it!" Gale said incredulously.

"But Gale," spoke Marco. "I saw it too."

"Same here." said Star.

"Wait a minute," Jenny said, deciding to speak up, "How come they could all see it while you can't?"

"I think I might be able to give everyone here an explanation." said a voice at the door. Everyone turned around and were not expecting to see a man dressed in a purple leather jacket casually leaning against the door frame. He gazed at the group with knowing eyes and a friendly smile.

"To paraphrase the girl, I know exactly what the hell just happened." he said.

* * *

 **Alright! Second chapter complete and first Stand introduced to the story along with many unanswered questions! (Don't worry, they'll be answered) Continue to look up the crossover page and you'll might be there on the day for my next chapter, which will contain the first ever fight in my story. Until then, wish me luck.**


	3. Semi-Explanations And A Lovely Fight

**This chapter will be the first to bring up _some_ explanations to the plot right now and will also give you the first fight and Stand statistics graph.**

 **Also, please give some constructive reviews so I can better my writing for you.**

* * *

"Do I know you?" asked Jenny.

"No you don't, this is very much the first time we've ever met," he said while approaching the group. "But still, I actually know quite a lot about _you_. Your name is Jenny Parson, age 15. You just started your sophomore year in your home town of Echo Creek. Your Parents are named Allen and Patty, who married when they were still in college together. You live on Partridge Drive with your home address being 8675. Your blood type is A positive. You also have a serious allergy to peanuts. Any questions you might have for me?"

The entire room was at a complete loss as to what was exactly happening.

"How-how do you know so much about me?" Jenny replied.

"Because I need to know these things. It's my moral duty to show you the correct path. Right now I'm the only person who can correctly guide you away from any future danger you may-."

"Wait wait wait wait, hold on just a second! What in the world is happening right now?!" exclaimed Star, who was speaking for everyone in the room. The man just looked mildly annoyed with Star's interruption. After a moment of deep thought, he turned to face them all and held out his hand.

"First I need to show you all, or at least anyone who can see this, that I know exactly what Jenny is going through. **Lithium!** " after he yelled this a large blue troll-like creature, with hulking muscles and shaggy hair covering most of it's body, sprung out of nowhere and faced the group of teens. Once again they were all speechless, except for Gale, who just saw a man yell out a random word with nothing else happening. The man briefly took notice of Gale and concluded she was the one who couldn't see what everyone else could see.

"Holy crap, are all of you guys seeing this?" said Marco.

"It's like Jenny's, except...blue and furry." said Jackie.

"You-you're like me..." was all Jenny could get out, mouth hanging open. The man simply nodded a yes in response. After the strange creature disappeared like the green arm did, the man calmly walked over to a nearby chair and sat down.

"What you just saw is what they call a 'Stand'."

"A Stand?" Star enquired.

"Yes, a Stand. It's the physical manifestation of a person's spiritual essence. Think of it as a sort of guardian angel that always 'stands' by your side, hence the name." everyone silently mouthed the word 'Stand' a few times to see how it felt.

"Wait," said Star. "Are these things natural for a human to have?"

"Why actually they are. Every human, and on the rare occasion animal, have a natural life force energy that surrounds them. When that life force tries to concentrate itself into something more purified, that's when a Stand is created."

"I've never heard of such a thing in my entire life." said the blonde girl in an unaccepting voice. This only made the man chuckle a little bit to himself.

"Of course you haven't. Stands are an incredibly rare thing, meaning the chances of finding a person who has a Stand is just as equally rare. Besides, I would've expected that you would be a little bit more open to strange things, given that you're not even from this world my young Mewman." this made everyone gasp aloud. How did this guy know that Star wasn't from Earth, and more importantly how did he know what a Mewman was to begin with?

Gale just could no longer put up with all that was going on around her, from Jenny's mysterious hospitalization to everyone acting as if this weird guy could do something she couldn't see. So without a word she rushed straight past everyone without so much as a word. She just couldn't handle whatever was going on back there.

Jenny was about to run to wherever Gale was going when the man raised a hand to signal her to stop.

"Trust me," he said. "All of this was just too much for her to take in, so she needs time to think to herself. But right now that is the least of our worries, so I need you and all of your friends to get away from this hospital and follow me. I know I'm not making much sense right now but everything will once you come along with me."

Before anyone could have time to object or ask questions, the man spoke up again, "First you," he pointed to Jenny. "Need to put your normal clothes on. Second, don't worry about checking out, I did that for you." he paused briefly. "I'll also explain how I was able to do that once we get outside."

* * *

As they all followed the man outside on a street sidewalk next to the local park, everyone was on guard for the worst, not knowing if this man spoke with honesty about putting Jenny on the 'right path', whatever that meant. Marco was the one who decided to ask the first questions on their little stroll once the hospital was out of sight. But whenever he asked something, the man would wait briefly then give simple, short answers that was never beyond three words. This repetitive back and forth conversation went something like this:

"So what's your name?"

"Perry Roderick."

"Okay Perry, how old are you?"

"Twenty nine."

"You pulled us out of the hospital, why would you do that?"

"Danger."

"What kind of danger do you mean?"

"The bad kind."

"Is it related to these 'Stand' things?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us how you know so much private information about Jenny and Star?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Because."

"Care to explain what you mean by that?"

"No, not really."

Jenny had about enough of this nonsense.

"Can you please stop and tell us just what the hell is going on with all of this?! I'm about tired of getting no goddamn answers!" she screamed. Perry, as he was now called, stopped walking and sighed, and then decided to finally say more then three words.

"Look, before I go any further I need to let everyone else know something," he gestured to everyone who wasn't Jenny. "That what you're about to hear from me is extremely confidential, with a secret, bloody history almost no professional historian would know about. Me explaining this too you may lead to your life being endangered if you reveal it to anyone else. So do you all still want to hear about it? Because if you treasure the possibility of living a longer life, I suggest you leave this mystery a mystery as it is immediately."

"Don't worry, we've already been through lots of crazy stuff before, so we can handle it." said Janna. Everyone unanimously nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine," he said with a no nonsense attitude. "Now first off the full story is too long and convoluted to listen to right now, and also possibly dangerous if you were to know, so I'll give you a brief summary. If I were to tell you the entire thing it would go back by about one hundred thousand years."

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND YEARS?!" exclaimed everyone, all caught off guard by what he said.

"Yes. But I'm telling the short version for now, so be quiet and listen if you are all so desperate to hear. Over a hundred years ago in Victorian Era England, there was a wealthy family of aristocrats known as the Joestars. The head of this household was the respectable George Joestar, with his heirs being two same aged yet radically different siblings, Jonathan and his adopted brother Dio Brando. They couldn't have been more separate from one another. Jonathan was identified as a heroic child who was all too willing to risk his safety for the sake of others, a trait he had at a young age, while Dio was manipulative, violent, and willing to go to extremes whenever he didn't get what he wanted."

"He really sounded like a stuck up brat." said Jenny.

"He was, and all his negative traits would only worsen with age, which is saying something, as he absolutely loved to torment Jonathan whenever he could in their youth. By the time they reached adulthood, Jonathan uncovered a shocking truth about his brother. Dio was plotting to murder his adopted father so he could take all of the inheritance money for himself. When Jonathan found evidence for Dio's plan, he informed the authorities, who were just minutes away from arresting him. This is when things really started to spiral out of control. Dio, in a desperate attempt to avoid capture, used-" Perry immediately stopped what he was saying and scanned the surrounding area, having apparently noticed something no one else had. He then gave them a dead serious look.

"Get down now!"

Suddenly a flash of red went straight over the teenagers' heads and went directly at Perry, who was barely able to dodge it in time as it landed just ten feet away from him, and in the second this thing hit the concrete slab it gave Perry just enough time to summon **Lithium** to defend himself and gave all present a good look at what attacked. It appeared to be some sort of little red imp, with a small body, scrawny limbs and a pot belly, which would've come off as unimpressive if it weren't for it's wild grin, sharp teeth, and it's wielding of a large cleaver in a clawed grip.

 **"Hiya' everyone! You all look pretty surprised, so I guess I must be doing my job in terrifying the whole lot of ya'! But you,"** it gestured to Perry, **"Are gonna' die slowly and painfully!** **Kekahahahahahahahah!"** the thing said in a malevolent, guttural voice. While the teens were wondering what this imp was doing here, Perry's Stand immediately slammed it's fist into the ground, making a small crater from where the imp was standing, but once the fist retracted, the creature was nowhere in sight.

Without a second to react, the imp phased straight through a tree and lunged at Perry's stand with cleaver raised, it's speed almost a blur. However, **Lithium** caught the cleaver's blade mid-swing and threw the creature against the ground with great force, the act of doing so caused the teens to feel a gust of wind whip against their bodies, only for it to land on it's legs and hold up the cleaver in a offensive stance, a smile never leaving it's face. Star then decided that it was her time to get involved and pulled out her wand.

"NARWHAL BLAST!" a large flow of miniaturized narwhals shot out of her wand, but the imp was able to narrowly jump out of the way in time, with just a single narwhal grazing it's leg.

Before the fight could go on for any longer, Perry raised his hand up to signal Star to stop, something that caught her off guard, and before the imp could come any closer to him, **Lithium** stomped it's foot onto the ground, cracking it, while also keeping the red beast at bay.

"Okay," he uttered under his breath, the rim of his cap covering his eyes. "First off I want to ask you if you're the infamous Stand **Wasted Years**?" the imp nodded in approval, but smile less apparent from the confusion of being asked such a question. "Then that must mean that your user is none other than the notorious Lovely Boy. So I need to ask you something..." he reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a huge roll of bills, almost the size of his fist, "Are the rumors true that you love money more than anything?" the teens then grew disgusted when **Wasted Years** started to salivate to the point large drops of spit from it's mouth were dripping down to the ground and started to nod even harder, making it clear that the rumors were true.

"Well if that's the case, I suppose you would be _really bummed out_ if something happened to this entire wad of hundreds." then he pulled out another item from his pocket, a lighter. He flicked it on and dangled it's flame dangerously close to the money. This caused **Wasted Years** to go into a wild panic.

 **"JESUS, PLEASE DON'T! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'M BEGGING YOU, NOT TO THE GREEN!"** it screamed at the top of it's lungs. Perry only drifted the flame a little bit closer.

"If you don't want me to burn it, get out in the open where we can see you." this single sentence caused a rustling sound behind some nearby bushes in the park to be made, and then a strangely dressed man to pop out of it. His appearance screamed 'Heavy Metal', wearing a red leather trench coat with spikes on the shoulders, ripped blue jeans, a pair of studded black boots, a t-shirt with a goat skull on the front of it, spikey blonde hair, and most noticeable of all a small metal chain piercing that led from his ear to his nose.

"Please tell me what you want!" he said in a terrified voice.

"What I want from you is to not fight me." this gave a sense of relief to all of the teens, but this feeling was very short lived.

"I want you to fight her." he said, pointing straight at Jenny.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in unison, even the startled Lovely Boy saying the same.

"This is a great chance for her to fully use her Stand for the first time, so might as well start her training now. Besides, I feel like she's more than capable of beating your ass inside out whenever she feels like it." Jenny couldn't believe this. Wasn't this guy going to bring her to safety instead of straight into the hands of some maniacal wannabe rocker? Before she or her friends could respond, Lovely Boy spoke up.

"Why the _hell_ would I do a thing like that?" he said, staring menacingly between the calm Perry and the scared Jenny.

"Because if you win, I'll give you this entire roll of paper." he motioned to the money in his hand, with his lighter now being put to rest in his pocket. Lovely Boy immediately looked intrigued by such an offer, but still on the cautious side of things.

"You're really gonna' give me all of that..." he felt a shiver of pleasure go up his spine. "Green? All I have to do is fight the girl?"

"Of course, all I'll be doing is giving her instructions on how to properly use her Stand. And if things get too serious, the fight will be called off and you'll still get the paper you've been promised." Lovely Boy didn't hesitate with his opinion on this.

"Oh god, yes! Of course! Of course! Of course! More than anything! Sign me up and we can start right here! You girl," he pointed to a now very shocked Jenny. "Get over here!"

"Hold up!" said Perry. "This sidewalk is too awkward to fight on, so we need more space. But I saw a baseball field at the back of the park. It has a lot of space to move around on and I don't see anyone there right now." not a single one of the teens had any idea what this guy was thinking. Was he crazy?

"M-Mr. Roderick, I-I don't know how to use this 'Stand' thing! In fact, I didn't know I had one until less then twenty minutes ago!" Jenny yelled in a desperate attempt to get out of this scheduled brawl. When Lovely Boy heard this he started to celebrate from the inside, seeing this as a soon to be easy win for him.

"Don't worry, I said I was going to give you tips for the entire thing. All you have to do is listen to what I say and you will without a doubt win this." Perry's expression seemed to indicate that he truly believed that she would come out as the victor.

"Can you first off show her how to make that stupid thing appear?!" screamed Star, feeling frustrated and out of control from what was going on.

"Sure." he calmly replied, and then focused his complete attention on Jenny. "It's real easy. All you need to do is envision that another version of yourself is inside your body, waiting to break free. Let that body get released from your own, bursting away from some form of barrier or restraint. Just imagine this and nothing more, then everything will fall into place no problem."

Despite the panic she was in, Jenny, in the slightest hope that this would work, closed her eyes and imagined a little version of her self was trapped and alone in the deepest levels of her body's core. She could feel it in there, trying to get out, to help it's master find some form of security in the form of itself, but her body was just too well fortified. Then she started to concentrate more, with her eyelids tightening harder, and then this little her was now starting to grow larger and then noticed that the barriers were now stating to shrink. Her small duplicate was no longer small, but those barriers were small in her place, and then the duplicate, after struggling against it's weakened confines, broke free and surged out of Jenny's being. This caused her to feel as if something that was a part of her was washed away, but instead of feeling loss, she felt mighty instead. She then opened up her eyes and gasped along with her friends.

Hovering just a few feet away was the body of a muscular, green skinned being with only glowing orange eyes on it's face. Several large pieces of orange and blue cloth were wrapped around it's clearly feminine body, which reminded Jenny of the way Tibetan Monks dress. Then all of a sudden, for some unexplainable reason, a single word came out of her mouth.

" **Disarm**." she then realized that this word was somehow this thing-no, her Stand's name. She then started to feel a growing confidence for what was going to happen next.

* * *

The newly made Stand user and the smiling rocker were now at opposite ends of the public baseball field, with Perry and her friends watching from the dug out. Even though Jenny now had her fully formed Stand and with some level of self certainty, she was still at a loss as to how she would be able to even _use_ it. She looked to her self proclaimed mentor for instructions, but all he was doing now was smiling lightly and waiting for either of the two fighters to make their first move. This was happening while her friends were either worried for her safety or completely blown away as to why she was going through with this, but Janna was unsurprisingly the only one in the line-up happily cheering her on. She didn't really know if any of this was a good idea to begin with, as it was becoming apparent that it was a bad one instead. What even gave her the idea that it was okay to do this? Maybe it was due to peer pressure from Perry. Or maybe the desire to fight others just comes natural to Stand users. She honestly doubted both of those theories holding up to the current situation she found herself in. There was a part of her that was screaming to run away like she did last night, but another part said that this could be a unique experience unlike any other and just running away would prove that she was a coward at heart. All in all this whole predicament she found herself in was a mess.

" **Wasted Years**!" this interrupted her deep thinking, as she saw Lovely Boy's little monster run straight at her at a break neck speed. She looked to Perry, who frustratingly enough was still grinning and giving her no form of instruction. Why did he have to be so difficult?! Instincts took over and she shouted the name of her own Stand.

 **Disarm** came forward from her body and simply stood there as **Wasted Years** was already three quarters the way across the field. Suddenly she hoped that she could just stomp on the little monster. Suddenly that became the apparent case, as when the imp was only feet away from her the monk like being shot it's foot down right on top of it when it was just a fraction of a second away from her. Seeing this as a key to operating her Stand, she imagined raising her foot up and bringing it back down. The Stand did the same to where **Wasted Years** made impact with the ground. She felt great relief wash over her, having just learned how to properly move her Stand _and_ defeat her enemy. Killing two birds with one stone.

As she looked up triumphantly at her opponent, all she could see was him standing there and chuckling lightly to himself. Why was that? As **Disarm** took it's foot away, she gaped at there being only a small crater in the ground and no imp in sight. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her and whipped around just in time to see the very imp not _break_ out of the ground, but _phase_ out of it. As it quickly swiped it's cleaver at her belly, she only had enough time to suck in her gut for the blade to make a clean cut into her shirt and graze the very tip of her skin. **Disarm** came to her aid and attempted to swat it as it landed safely on the ground, but as finger grazed head, **Wasted Years** phased back into the dirt made surface. Jenny now panicked as she desperately looked around the earth beneath her feet, not knowing where the creature could pop up next. This fear only made Lovely Boy cackle loudly.

 _"Okay,"_ she thought to herself. _"This thing can go through solid matter whenever it wants. That's just great for me!"_ she then felt a sharp pain attack her ankle. She couldn't see **Wasted Years** next to her, but she could see it next to her own Stand, having it's own ankle cut.

 _"Dammit! So these things are connected to people on a physical level as well as a spiritual one."_ becoming even more desperate, she had **Disarm** punch as hard as it could into the ground, creating a huge shockwave throughout the entire field, rippling underneath everyone's feet while also making a decent sized crater. But once again the imp was underneath her.

 _"At least my Stand is incredibly strong. Wait, no. It's hopeless. How can a punch do anything if I can't even touch him?"_

"Here's a tip Jenny!" she heard Perry's voice scream out to her. Finally! what could it be?

"Remember what happened the second time you tried to hit that little freak!"

Before she could think it jumped out at her again, this time between her feet. She gasped, but in a split second decision she had **Disarm** yank her away from the attack as **Wasted Years** went flying into the air from it's powerful jump. It was then that Perry's tip came back to her.

 _"Wait, he wanted for me to remember what happened the second time I attacked it. Did something unusual_ happen? _All I did_ was _slam that fist on the ground but...wait! I did touch it! But only by the tip of a finger just as it was phasing! Does that mean that it can be touched by a Stand even when it turns intangible? There's only one way to find out."_ Jenny looked up and saw the imp descending from the sky, cleaver raised in the air prepared to deal the killing blow. She then had **Disarm** roll back a fist. Lovely Boy caught sight of this, realizing what the girl just learned. When he showed dread fall on his face his Stand did the same.

With one powerful thrust of a fist, **Disarm** screamed **"MANA!"** and made contact with **Wasted Years**. The impact caused the imp's body to coil inward at a sickening angle and launched upwards into the sky once again as it coughed up blood. And then it dissipated into nothingness.

Lovely Boy's reaction was a painful one too, having felt as if his torso was hit by a sledge hammer. This gave him multiple broken bones and caused blood to exit from his own mouth, and then he fell to the ground in agony. On any other day Jenny would have been horrified with what she did to him, but having had a first hand look at what kind of creep Lovely Boy was, she felt no sympathy at. She even started to celebrate her victory by doing the same pose she did back at the hospital, something she was now unembarrassed with doing due to the excitement she was in. Perry and the teens then ran out of the dug out and congratulated Jenny on her successful win.

"That was so cool Jenny!"

"I could feel that shockwave under my feet! My body is still tingling from it!"

"Man, I wish I had one of those Stand things like you!"

"You need to show me how you pulled that off! Can you come over to my house later?"

Perry just smiled and nodded his head in approval, and even though Jenny just met the man, someone who just barged into her life and asked her to fight a lunatic for him as a way to 'train', for some reason she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride from this.

"H-hold on you b-bastards!" this got everyone's attention, seeing that Lovely Boy was still standing but barely, coming over to them slowly while holding his side.

"I-I am s-still standing! I ca-can still fight!" he was clearly having difficulty talking due to the pain he was in. "G-give that bitch to me and I can beat her up no pr-problem! I can still get that g-green!"

"Actually, here's the thing," said Perry in his calm yet condescending voice, now pulling the money from his pocket. "Before I came to this town I was informed that you would be in it, so I decided to use your well recorded money grabbing nature against you so I could properly train a new Stand user. I would've never have wasted a single dollar on you." he then pulled out a single hundred dollar bill from the roll and presented it to the group. The money was fake. All of it was now clearly seen as children's play money. As the teens started to laugh at this trick, Lovely Boy started to fall into despair.

"This could've been avoided if all you did was inspect the roll." Perry said flatly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Lovely Boy then pulled out a straight razor from his pocket, ready to kill the man who so easily tricked him.

 **Lithium** then appeared and gave him a short barrage of punches, sending his body back a good distance as he lost consciousness mid-flight. This made everyone gaze on in awe.

"Hey Mr. Roderick, _now_ can you tell us how you know so much about Jenny and Star?" asked Marco, very much wishing for the man to finally answer one of his questions in detail.

"Fine, I guess you all deserve an answer to this." this made Marco giddy, seeing more than three words as very exciting, "You see, each Stand has their own special ability. You could see that from **Wasted Year's** ability to go intangible at will. My Stand **Lithium** has the ability to tamper with any electronics, which allows me to get into any online source of information without having to worry about any passwords or privacy blocks. Dental records, school grades, even insurance plans are obtainable to me. Recent medical records related to certain _arrow_ injuries and school reports of a certain _alternate_ _dimensional_ _princess_ are what led me to you two." he gestured to Jenny and Star. "Now at first you may think that this is unethical, but I have my reasons for doing this, as to why I will tell you very soon." the group collectively shrugged their shoulders, guessing that made sense. His face then became deadly serious.

"Now before you ask me any more questions, I need you to take me to Mewni so I can talk to your parents Star." he said.

"What? Why do you need to go there? And why do you need to meet them?" Star replied. Perry looked at them with unease and then did a quick scan of their surroundings.

"I know this may unsettle you all, but the man you just saw was only the beginning. There's a huge conspiracy that's not safe to talk about here, so we seriously need to talk in Mewni, where they can't get to us, and only then can I talk freely to you and the Mewni royalty, one of the few groups that may be able to save more then just the lives of one world's. That's why I refused to answer your questions when we first met."

"Who, hold on just a minute bub." said Star. "You're not making any sense. Also how can we be sure you're one of the good guys?"

"You need to trust me on this, once we get to Mewni everything will be explained. I promise." he said, becoming more tenses by the moment.

"Fine. Marco, use your scissors."

* * *

Lovely Boy was soon after discovered and sent to the very hospital Jenny was in. But the difference for him was that he was in the intensive care ward. For once in a long time, Lovely Boy was not smiling for an extended period of time. This is what is expected if you're not only savagely beaten and humiliated but also told that you would be eating out of a straw for two months. Suddenly he heard someone speaking to him in an almost robotic voice.

Being unable to move while in his condition, he was forced to hear this person's voice being whispered into his ear by the one guy he absolutely didn't want to meet.

"I was watching your greed and I reported it. Gravity and The Disciple are very upset with you. The Disciple knew it was fate that decided you were to loose, but he sent you anyways to see if you would follow his order through and kill the blasphemer. You failed in showing your loyalty towards him, and it is because of this that you will now meat your end. You can only blame yourself."

Lovely Boy tried to scream to get the hospital staff's attention, but for some reason nothing came out. When staff finally came over to check on him he was found dead, but no apparent wounds. His death was declared a heart attack shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **Lithium**

 **User: Perry Roderick**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: B**

 **Developmental Potential: D**

 **Abilities: Can tap into and alter any form of electronics. Great for hacking and information gathering.**

 **Wasted Years**

 **User: Lovely Boy**

 **Destructive Power: D**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: D**

 **Precision: D**

 **Developmental Potential: C**

 **Abilities: Can become intangible but only through non-organic substances, excluding Stands. Has the ability to see through three meters of solid material once submerged. Anything it sees it's user can see.**

 **Disarm**

 **User: Jenny Parson**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 ** ** **Speed: A******

 ** ** **Range: D (3 meters)******

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: B**

 **Developmental Potential: B**

 **Abilities: ?**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, though I didn't expect that it would be this long. I promise to write more while also going back and editing any mistakes I may have made.**


	4. Further Explanations And A Deal

**Hey everyone, things are really starting to get interesting haven't they? I just want to let you know that as the chapter suggests, I will continue to reveal more of what Perry knows, but I'll still be holding some information back in order to keep up the suspense and** **interest** **of the story.**

 **Also I want it to be known that the fact Jenny's name starts with a 'J' like Jackie and Janna was completely unintentional. Double coincidence that it's also the first letter in JoJo.**

 **Please make constructive reviews of my fan fiction.**

 **Wish me luck.**

* * *

As the group entered through the portal and found Mewni, and just outside of the castle at that, newcomers Jenny, Janna and Jackie were caught up with the sight, this having been the first time they ever went to Star's home dimension. Perry however stayed calm and reserved as per usual.

"Wow...this place is, like, amazing." muttered Jenny.

"It sure is." replied Jackie

"Meh, it's pretty great and all, but I think it would've been even cooler if it was in some darker colors." shrugged Janna. "Maybe even some spikes around the city would be a nice touch up too." she muttered.

"There's no time to waste," said Perry. "We need to get to that castle now, time is of the essence."

Star responded to this. "Why did you say that time is of the-" as their affiliate was about to respond, Star changed her sentence. "Yeah yeah, everything will be explained once we get there, I _got_ it."

They then all moved on to the city's gates.

* * *

When they all entered the throne room, they could all see the strange sight of Queen Moon scolding her husband, who was at this moment holding his head down in shame, just taking his wife's verbal battery. The guards one both opposite ends of the throne room acted as if this was normal. It was.

"Honestly River," sighed the Queen of Mewni. "How often is it that I catch you doing this same _childish_ game that you've been doing since your youth? I've honestly lost count, which I shouldn't have ever needed _to_ count in the first place. I-" she turned her attention away from her husband once she noticed the assortment of people who were in front of her. River used this distraction to exhale and wipe sweat off his forehead in relief.

"Um, yes dear? Is there anything that you need help with, and also might you explain who these people are behind you?" she said in minor frustration, not wanting to get caught up in any of her daughter's antics for today.

"Sure, but um, what's happening between you and dad?"

"Oh nothing really, it was just that I caught your father wrestling a group of hobgoblins in the royal observatory again." she looked back at River, who turned away in embarrassment. "Now do you mind answering my question from before?" she said in a now more stern voice. Star then went into everything that occurred today, with any details she might have forgotten being added in by the others. Queen Moon's irritated face developed into one of surprise, having never expected such abnormalities would be originating from Earth instead of somewhere else, always having believed that the world of Earth was free of any strangeness.

"But I could have _sworn_ that Earth had no natural magic whatsoever!" said an aghast River

"Actually your highness," Perry stepped in. "Stands, while they may look like a form of sorcery, are in no way magical. In reality, they're actually a physical manifestation of a person's life force, or as some would might call it, a spirit." just to prove his point of their existence, he summoned **Lithium** from his body, catching the royals and their guards by surprise, astounded that a human was capable of such a thing.

"Incredible..." muttered Moon. "I've seen many things outside of the ordinary and mundane in my life, but nothing like this...may I inspect it for a moment?" Perry just nodded his head and had his Stand take a passive stance. Moon then went up to the creature, feeling a sense of, well, _life_ and _power_ radiating off of it, as if the very essence of this man was standing right in front of her.

"But I was also just told that one human girl was unable to see something like this, but the rest of us can see it as clear as day. Why is that?"

"To be honest I can't completely say for sure, because most Stands that don't have a form in the physical world can only be seen by a user, but based on what I observed I theorize that it may have something to do with a person's experiences in the supernatural. So in other words, if a person has been frequently exposed to any sort of unnatural or otherworldly phenomenon, the chances of being able to see a Stand go up dramatically."

"That makes total sense," said a now understanding Jackie. "I mean, all of us have been caught up with what Star has done all freshmen year, so I guess that has allowed us to see what most wouldn't. But I guess it also makes sense that Gale couldn't see these Stand things because she was never in any of Star's crazy journeys."

"Huh, that sounds about right to me." shrugged Star

"Do they all look like this?" said Moon, wanting to get back to her conversation with Perry.

"No your highness, since each user has their own identity and individual sense of self, each Stand is in some way different." he then nodded towards Jenny, who instantly understood what he meant and summoned **Disarm** , getting another quick gasp out of the king and queen. It was after seeing them both dissipate that Moon decided to get down to the bottom of whatever this man was here for.

"Mister Roderick, my daughter mentioned that you were giving some context to what was so urgent before that man attempted to take your life. I would very much like to hear what you want to say, but keep in mind that I need a proper explanation as to why you need my help. If your explanation falls short of catching my interest, I'll be forced to have you leave. And also I expect from you to be completely honest with everything you tell me."

Not missing a beat, Perry began his tale, but this time going into greater detail then before.

"Hundreds of thousands of years ago when humanity was still in clusters of primitive tribes, there lived a race of powerful, carnivorous super humans. These beings didn't have a name for themselves, but modern humans have dubbed them the Pillar Men. Of all creatures on Earth, none stood above them, as they were the strongest, fastest, and undoubtedly the most adaptable of all organisms. Despite their vastly superior anatomies, they had one crucial weakness, sunlight. If they were to ever make contact with the rays of the sun they would quickly die, and it was for this reason that they were nocturnal by nature."

Jenny, wanting to be clear with him, said "You mean to tell us that these things were around before human civilization? I mean, I want to believe you, but this is a little too much." Perry only dismissed her doubts.

"Trust me, everything I'm saying is _completely_ true, so back to the story. So after thousands of years of living in darkness, the most ambitious of the Pillar Men, a man by the name of Kars, invented specially designed stone masks, and when worn would hopefully give Pillar Men the ability to walk in the middle of the day."

"Let me guess, it failed." said Marco, figuring out where Perry was going with this.

"Yes you're right, it was a complete failure. Kars created multiple masks, but none of them would work. However these masks would work a little too well for humans, as if one were to ever be put on a human, they would permanently be changed into a creature not too different from a Pillar Man, with inhuman abilities, a carnivorous appetite, and very sun shy. People today would call these creatures vampires."

This got everyone's complete attention.

"Thousands of years later, with almost all Pillar Men either dead or in a centuries long hibernation, one of these stone masks would find its into the wealthy Victorian English household of the Joestar family. The head of this household, George Joestar, had two sons, Jonathan and the adopted Dio Brando." everyone could notice that he said the latter's name with a notable scorn.

"These two were polar opposites in every way. Jonathan was kind and heroic, while Dio was a definitive villain in the making, having been at a young age cruel and only concerned with his own wellbeing, and it was these differences that would make them spend most of their youth competing against one another."

"So _how bad_ was this 'Dio' fellow?" said River.

"At first he was just a manipulative little bas-" he then cut himself off, being reminded by people's stares that he was in front of a king and queen. "Anyways, as he reached adulthood along with his brother-in-law, he proved to be even _worse_ than what Jonathan first thought. During their first year as adults, Jonathan discovered that Dio was plotting on murdering George and taking the family fortune for himself. So on one night he brought the authorities over to the Joestar mansion to arrest Dio, but in a desperate attempt to escape justice, Dio put on the family's stone mask, turning him into an even more malevolent and literally bloodthirsty creature of the night. Gaining the upper hand with his newfound powers, Dio easily murdered the police, and during it all, his own good natured step father." this made everyone in the room gasp. How could he have killed the man who brought him in and raised him as if he were his own son?

"During the scuffle, Jonathan was barely able to avoid his own death as his family home went up in flames from the ensuing fight, and he assumed Dio died in the fire. But he was sorely mistaken, as Dio also survived the confrontation and now had far more despicable plans."

"What plans would those be?" asked Jackie. He just gave her a look of forlorn.

"World domination." he said, with everyone widening their eyes at this. "With his vampirism, Dio now had the ability to turn anyone he desired into an obedient ghoul, which he hoped would spread across the world like a disease, where he could then control all. But Jonathan learned about this and would then look and later find Dio, but this time Jonathan was able to successfully defeat his step brother, with a now more pleasant future for humanity."

"Soooooo happily ever after?" Star said hopefully.

"That's the sad part. Once again Dio was still alive, found by and assistant who looked after him in his weakened state. After discovering that Jonathan was immigrating to America on a boat with his pregnant fiancé, he got on that boat and attacked. It was during this final encounter between the two that Jonathan died from his wounds, but with the last bit of his strength he allowed his fiancé to escape as the ship sunk into the sea."

"So was _that_ finally the end of the guy?" Star pleaded to know.

"We'd all wish that but no. Once again he survived, and once again he plotted world domination, but this time he didn't make his reappearance for about a hundred years, and being an ageless vampire, he had all the time he needed." everyone was shocked to see how power hungry just one man was in wanting to reach his goals. "But in the year of 1989, a group of courageous Stand users finally banded together to face Dio head-on in the Earth county of Egypt where he was hiding. Despite this, Dio was prepared, and within the time of his resurgence he gained a loyal following of other Stand users to do his bidding, which he sent out to kill his pursuers, but one after another they all fell to these heroes. Then finally, after what was almost two months of rigorous and painful traveling to Egypt, they were finally able to stop and truly kill Dio once and for all, but at the cost of several of their own."

"Who were these brave fighters?" asked Moon, who was now touched with the story of these men.

"They were all different individuals from many different walks of life, but they all had the collective desire to put an end to a terrifying force that would stop at nothing to gain everything. There influence was so great they were known throughout the Stand user community as the great 'Stardust Crusaders'," Perry then pulled out a picture of the mentioned heroes, and everyone could then see the picture of five men, and for some reason a dog, sitting on top of a boulder in the middle of a desert and smiling. "To this day they are one of the greatest groups of people that most of the world unfortunately never heard of." but after this his face started to darken.

"But while Dio was destroyed in body, he wasn't at all destroyed in spirit. In my opinion, the greatest mistake ever made was not looking for any associates of Dio that may have remained after that monster's death." this put everyone on edge to some degree.

"What exactly do you mean by 'associate'" asked River.

"Of all of Dio's traits, none were more deadly than the unbearable amount of charisma that soaked off his being. It was his gift of speech and manipulation that allowed him to obtain such a loyal following. While it was true that most originally worked for him under the promise of money, almost all grew to develop a fearful respect of him, and then there were those who went as far as worshiping him as some sort of prophet."

"So who was this worshiper that evaded those warriors?" inquired Moon. This question made Perry's grip tighten and rage spill from his body.

"Enrico Pucci." he muttered in complete disdain, even more so then when he was talking about Dio. "Of all Dio's vermin, none were more zealous and crazed as Pucci. While others treated Dio like a holy man, he saw Dio as a _god_ of all things. And it was because of this insane belief that made him truly convinced that Dio was some form of divine intervention above all others, and any form of questioning of his authority was the greatest blasphemy." this once again took everyone aback.

"How could he believe this to be true in the first place?"

"Pucci was, at least what I was told, originally a decent man who was a member of the priesthood. But after a series of unfortunate coincidences that led to the suicide of his sister, Pucci fell into a deep despair and at a loss with himself. But one day, while he was minding his own business, he saw Dio hiding inside his church as a way to avoid the sunlight. Pucci, instead of running away in fear, simply approached him, and he almost immediately took interest in the vampire, gullibly believing everything that came out of that monster's mouth."

"So it was this crisis he was in that allowed Dio to control him so easily." Moon said as more of a statement than a question. Perry nodded his head again to indicate a silent 'yes'.

"Soon Pucci became no different from his master. While still human, he was as every bit as cold and remorseless as his teacher, and would stop at nothing to make Dio's vision a reality. But after Dio's death death at the hands of the Crusaders, Pucci turned his master's teachings into something even crazier then what they were originally. He created this half baked philosophical and theological idea which he called 'Gravity'. It's a term he used to describe 'God's will and fate', which he used to make the claim that all of existence had a predetermined course, and no matter how hard you may struggle against this course you cannot escape it. He believed that it was fate, or for him 'Gravity', that required him to take over the world on Dio's behalf with his own set of Stand using minions."

"So _that's_ what that guy meant when he mentioned this 'Gravity' thing to me before I wound up in the hospital!" Jenny exclaimed, relieved that this was starting to correlate with what happened to her.

"So was it one of Pucci's followers that attacked this girl?" asked Moon.

"Actually," Perry said out loud, wanting to make this clear to everyone. "Pucci luckily met his end too a few years back, so the one who attacked Jenny was not working for him."

"Oh come on!" yelled Star. "It didn't end with him either?!"

"Star! Be quiet this instant!" scolded Moon.

"Unfortunately yes, while Pucci was defeated by another group of Stand users..." he paused for a moment after saying this, almost as if he was feeling some form of regret based on his solemn expression.

"Hey, uh, are you alright there?" asked Marco.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Anyways, with Pucci dying, like what he was to Dio, was only a motivation for one of his own followers to take _his_ master's place. But unlike those past two evils, this one is only known to be a male who created his own following. Other than that everything else is shrouded in mystery. Age, nationality, name, education, and even appearance are unknown. Almost _everything_ is mysterious about him, and he likes to keep it that way to the point where almost everyone who works for him only receive contact by phone call, so even they don't know what he looks like."

"Talk about camera shy." muttered Janna.

"Is there anything else you might know about this man? Does he go by anything?" asked Moon.

"He's only referred to as 'The Disciple' by anyone who has ever heard of him. Also, I've recently come across a rumor that says his most devout underlings have at least some knowledge of his appearance and maybe even know him on a more personal level."

"So this Disciple person is the one linked to Jenny's attack last night?" said Marco, hoping to finally hear the conclusion to all of this.

"Yes, The Disciple is responsible for last night's incident, and while I don't know who exactly, the attacker was definitely working for him. And the reason why she was attacked had a very insidious motivation. You see, it was what happened last night that granted Jenny a Stand."

"But-but, how is that?!" cried Moon, speaking for everyone.

"You see your highness, there is a special collection of artifacts known as the Arrows, mystical items that grant people the ability to use Stands one they're hit by them. The Disciple just so happens to have several in his possession."

"Well it shouldn't be that bad, as long as you get one of those cool looking Stand things." said Janna.

"Actually it's very bad. You see, the Arrow is naturally attracted to those who have a certain spiritual presence, and if you don't have this, your body will reject any change done to you and you'll probably end up dying."

"Sheesh, never mind." Janna said, now wanting nothing to do with the Arrows.

"Well this is just great and all to hear," said Star "But why do it to _Jenny_ of all people? I mean, why not do it to a buddy of 'Disciple' dude?"

"Because just like Dio and Pucci, he's crazy. He thinks that by creating more Stand users, they'll be naturally swayed by 'Gravity' to join him, because according to him it's predetermined fate or some other _garbage_ like that. And for some reason that I can't explain, he uses the Arrows almost exclusively on teens."

"So he thought that I was going to _join_ him because one of his thugs shot me with an arrow?" Jenny said in disgust.

"Yes, but there have been many times when The Disciple sent his minions over to try to bring them into that twisted little organization of his. I also need to tell you that you're just one of many youths who've been given Stands against their will. And it's because of this that I made it my duty to find all of these newly made Stand and direct them to a better path rather than falling under The Disciple's influence. I do it not only to protect them, but also to protect others from any of these unwilling victims possibly going rogue and using their newfound powers for any selfish desires."

"How many have you found so far?" asked Moon.

"Including Jenny, about 23 as of now, but unfortunately 14 of them have gone rouge, 7 of which actually joined The Disciple. But in all likelihood there are many more I've still yet to learn about, with most of them probably terrified and have no idea as to what's happening to them. I think a good number of them think that they're either cursed or possessed by evil spirits, a common belief held by many newly made Stand users. But until I can find a way to put a stop to The Disciple's plans, I along with a few good friends of mine are continuing the search for new Stands."

"You have friends who aid you on your quest?"

"Yes, I've known them for a while now, and if you listen to what I have to offer you, you'll get to meet them shortly."

"Offer?"

"You see your highness, these kids are in great danger of straying from a good future, and it'll only be made worse if The Disciple gets his hands on them, which can lead to some disastrous events in the future if nothing is done. So in order to prevent them from either straying from a path of good or looking out for themselves, I would forever be grateful if you would allow them refuge to Mewni, where they can be looked after and trained by experienced users like me and my friends, so at some point they can use their powers properly and for the greater good."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed. Only the queen seemed composed, thinking it over tediously.

"What would Mewni get in return if I were to allow them in and train under you?" Moon asked.

"My dear wife! Why are you even considering this stranger's offer?!"

"Because I want to hear him out. I may be passing up something that may hold great positives in the future." she calmly said. "So as I said before, what would Mewni get in return for this deal?"

"I've used my ability of information gathering to discover that only months ago your kingdom was very quickly overthrown when you were absent from the throne. But if you give these kids a safe haven in the form of your country, they'll grow up to be in your servitude, being the first line of defense if there's going to be another invasion or violent conflict. And for every new generation to come, future Stand users will be made, and just like the last batch, they'll work for your heirs, their heirs, their heirs heirs, and so on. There are Stands out there that can defeat multiple foes in an instant. I've seen them for myself, and you would be pass off an incredible opportunity to defend your kingdom by refusing to use such gifted fighters." everyone in the hall was deathly silent, all leaning in to hear the Queen of Mewni's response. Even the usually stoic and unmoving guards protecting the throne room couldn't help but glance over. After a minute, but felt like hours, Moon finally gave her answer.

"Very well. I'll sign up a royal decree declaring any Stand users to enter Mewni from this day onward to officially be a loyal guardian to the kingdom under your training, but of course all of which will be under _my_ supervision."

Perry Rodrick immediately got on one knee and bowed humbly before her.

"Thank you my queen, I have now words for how grateful I am right now."

"Your welcome. But you must know that this program will continue indefinitely based on your request."

"I know, but all I wanted was a yes from you." Perry slowly got up and tilted his hat down, covering the smile he had underneath. "Yare yare daze, I honestly thought you would refuse. I guess this'll be a very interesting experience for everyone."

"It quite definitely will. But I must ask, are these two girls over there Stand users like Jenny?" she pointed to Jackie and Janna.

"Oh, not at all, they just happened to be at the hospital when I arrived there."

This created an awkward pause.

"Um, sorry girls, but since you're not in relation to the royal family or directly involved with the situation at hand, you'll have to leave." said Moon in discomfort.

"OH COME ON!" they both yelled in protest.

"Don't worry," said Perry "If it makes you feel any better I'll allow you to come over here whenever we need help in training new Stand users. God knows we need it." this downed both the girls' temper, but the two were still annoyed even when they were sent home to Echo Creek just minutes latter.

"Wait, does this mean that I'll have to stay here too?" Jenny asked Perry in concern.

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes. Right now The Disciple is looking for you, hoping to bring you over even if it means by force. So until we can find a way to deal with him you'll have to stay here, where you're out of his reach."

"But my friends, family, education, how can I live without them?" she said pleadingly, hoping to hear an answer that would give her comfort.

"I know this is all very sudden and scary for you, but I have it covered, trust me. I can use my connections to transfer your education back here in Mewni and make sure you can still make contact with your parents and friends." he then put his hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "Besides, even though you're know required to protect Mewni from any foreign threats, I'll always be at you side, guiding you through any hardships you may face along the way. I'll do everything I can to make sure you'll live through this." Jenny felt some relief from hearing this, but still with some worry remaining.

"Wait, you mentioned that you have 'connections." said Marco. "What do you mean by that?"

Perry pulled a card out of his pants pocket and handed it to Marco, whose eyes immediately bulged at what he read.

"You're a financial advisor to the _Speedwagon Foundation_?!" this made Jenny gasp, but Star was just oblivious to what this meant.

"Uh, what's the 'Speedwagon Foundation'." asked Star.

"You've spent a year on Earth but don't know who they are?!" exclaimed Marco.

"No, not really."

"They're just one of the most powerful and wealthy global corporations there is! How could _not_ know?!"

"Well I can't know everything, can I?!"

As Star and Marco continued to bicker with Jenny and River trying to settle the two down, Moon silently gestured Perry to follow her down a hallway. When the royal guards started to follow them, Moon held up her hand, telling them to stay where they were. This was going to be a conversation of the utmost privacy.

* * *

"What is it that you want to see me about your highness?" Perry asked, hesitant to where this was going.

"I noticed a little inconsistency in your explanation to us. Care to explain it." she said in her usual stern voice.

"All I remember was telling you what needed to be told, nothing else."

"Really now, I thought that you handed me your honesty?"

"I never did, you just expected me to when I began speaking." Perry now caught on to what the queen was asking of him.

"But given that you said how 'grateful' you were when I accepted the offer and promised how you and every Stand user you know would be protecting _my_ kingdom, I feel like I'm rightfully entitled to hear what you held back on saying."

"There are some things that even _you_ shouldn't immediately know about." when he said this fire was in his eyes.

"Why is it that you're being so cross with me when all I want is a simple answer to what you _know_ you left out. I want you to try me, I _really do._ " fire was in her eyes as well.

Tensions between the two were rising every second, with Perry giving the queen a scowl, just for it to be returned. Perry summoned **Lithium** behind his back to end the conversation, but Moon in turn was unfazed by this threat and took her butterfly form, ready for whatever was about to happen.

"I really don't want to do this, but if you try to search too deep you'll just be sorry for it later." he said, looking straight at Moon. This only made her conclude the an ultimatum was needed. Tell her what he left out or she would discard the idea of making the decree that he came for. Perry reluctantly replied to her wishes, dissipating **Lithium** while Moon turned back to normal.

"Fine, what is it that you want answered?"

"By your own admission you said that Dio had the power of being able to turn his victims into ghouls, which he planned to use in order to take over the world. But then I heard you say that Pucci was completely human, so he couldn't possibly have the ability to do what his master could do for world domination. So my question is how could he plan out his own planet wide conquest?"

After a stressful moment of thought, Perry finally told her what Pucci was planning. The very thing Dio wished for after his hundred year absence from humanity. All color left the queen's face once she heard this, which was one of the very few times in her adult life that she was she truly this frightened. Only her own unfortunate experiences from childhood could compare.

"D-does this mean The Disciple wishes to do the same?" she said, trying her best to keep her composure.

The man just sadly nodded.

There was a long pause between the two.

"I must tell the High Commission about this at once!"

* * *

 **Wow, not to brag but that sure was some chapter I wrote! For the next several chapters I'm planning on revealing new Stand users, the very ones that Perry said that he was going to bring to Mewni. Another thing I would like to mention is that despite how he dresses and acts, along with the obvious referential quote he made, Perry in _not_ in fact Jotaro, but I'll find reveal the reason for this in a later chapter.**

 **Keep reading.**

 **Until then beautiful people.**


	5. Training With Stands (Revised)

**First I want it to be known that I _do_ know that some of what Perry said about Pucci's relationship with Dio was inaccurate. The reason for this was to show that even though he has a great knowledge of what's occurring in the Stand community, he can't know every little detail about what happened in the past, especially given that he hasn't witnessed most of it first hand. **

**This chapter will be relatively short in comparison to the last two, but I'll put in a fight to keep it interesting, along with introducing two new characters. I'll also be going more into Jenny's personal feelings with the situation she is in and how she's trying to cope with it.**

 **Wish me luck.**

* * *

Only two days have passed since Perry's revelation. Since then Jenny has been given a small room once used for storage in the lower level of the royal castle. That room was one of many that were at this point being cleared out to make proper living conditions for the future asylum seekers. In that time she got Star and Marco to help her bring in all of her belongings from her old house, which only led to discomfort for her and more importantly her very confused parents. Even after the two were told about the danger their daughter was in, they were very resistant to any drastic change in their lives. It was only after they had a long and bitter talk with Perry did they finally concede with his wishes, but a promise was made so they could contact Jenny whenever they wished to.

The girl could still vividly remember the long embrace she had with both of them before she had to make leave to her new home, a memory she promised herself she would not forget anytime soon. With that in mind she scanned around her now finished room, which now fitted with her dresser, bed, computer, table, and the multiple boy band posters she had on her walls (Love Sentence was the most frequent). She was even considering putting up some decorations to clash with the dull tan color bricks that made up the surroundings.

Huffing a little, she went over to her dresser to put on some new clothes, having been wearing the same t-shirt and skinny jeans she wore since she left the hospital. As she opened up the top drawer and looked at her assortment of clothes she scowled to herself.

 _"Blech, what kind of clothing is this? I could have sworn this kind of stuff was in good taste, but for some reason it looks so...bland."_ this thought made her pause in her thinking. _"Wait, what am I thinking? These are the clothes that I always wear, and I've always loved them. But for some reason it all just feels wrong."_

She looked down at herself and realized the clothes that she was wearing now were the same.

 _"What's happening to me? How come I don't want to wear any of this stuff?"_ then another thought was coming to mind. _"Why am I starting to get the desire to wear something...bizarre."_

"I wish I had something else to wear." she said aloud.

Suddenly a wan wearing a knight's tunic broke her door off it's hinges and invited himself in, which put the teenager into an obviously called for fright.

"AHHH! Who are you?!" this just made the man stand proudly.

"Have no fears my child, for I am Sir Lavabo, the Knight of the Wash! My of knowledge of the garments has allowed me to sense your fashion crisis, so I came as fast as I could!" he declared mightily.

"Uhhhh...the 'Knight of the Wash'? Is that a real thing?" this only mad Lavabo laugh out loud.

"Hahaha, of course it is my fair maiden! Though it is worth mentioning that I have been asked that very same question quite a few times in my life. So, what clothing related tragedy are you stressed over today?"

"Well, it's just that for some reason all the clothes I used to like just aren't exciting for me anymore. You think you have a solution?" she said cautiously, not sure what Lavabo would do next.

"This is right up my alley! Follow me now and we will start the quest of the new clothes. Haha!" Lavabo then rushed out the room and across the hallway. Jenny just shrugged her shoulders and decided to follow him.

By the time they got into the castle's laundry room, Jenny couldn't help but marvel at what were literally _hills_ made out people's discarded clothes. She then wondered how long it took Lavabo to finish just one load of laundry.

"So," said the laundry knight. "Let us start your epic search. But remember this my child, You can only look for your new clothes in the pile of unclaimed garments." he pointed over to an especially large pile, and with that the 'epic search' began, with Jenny rummaging through anything that may have appealed to her. After about an hour of doing this no luck was made and spirits were low for the girl.

"Ugh, why should I even bother doing this? It's getting pretty clear that I'm not going to find anything."

"Do not give up just yet my child, all you have to do look _deep_ within yourself and you will find the clothes that are closest to your heart."

"The clothes that are closest to my heart? Seriously, that sounds like the biggest load of-" she was caught off however when she pulled back a shirt in the pile and found what she was looking for. "I...I think I found it."

Before Lavabo could react Jenny's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Star, Perry wants you to come over to the castle garden, he says today's the day for training!" Star said on the other end.

"What? Why now? Shouldn't I have been given some warning to this?"

"That's the beauty of it, he said a part of your training is to be completely unprepared! Ooh, this is going to be sooo exciting!"

"Why are you so hyper for this? Isn't this going to be for me and not you?"

"It is! But I asked Perry if I could watch and he said YES! I know I said this before but this is just TOO EXCITING! I'm going to be the first Mewman princess, or to be more accurate, _first Mewman_ to watch a Stand training session! Get over here right now, the suspense is _killing_ me!" and with that the call came to an end. Jenny just sighed.

"Well, looks like I'm going."

"Wait, I must tell you something first before you leave!" cried Lavabo. "Congratulations on finishing your painful search! I wish you luck! Just remember to wear your new clothes with pride and never look back!" he then wiped a single tear from his cheek, which just weirded-out Jenny.

"Ummm sure. I'll just be...leaving now! Thanks!" she said as she ran out of the laundry room with her new set of clothes.

"You do that my child, you do that!" the knight cried out, tears now falling freely.

* * *

"Ugh, what's taking her so long?! Why can't I see some Stand action?!" said star, pacing around in a circle at the garden.

"Yare yare daze, we both know this isn't meant for you, it's meant for Jenny. Just feel lucky that you'll be watching it eventually." said Perry, tipping his purple cap over his eyes.

"But I want it to start nowwww."

"Now Star," said a voice from behind the girl. "I don't want to come off as a nag, but remember that a future queen must have patience. Isn't that right Glossaryk, she needs patience doesn't she?" this was the infamous black sheep of the Butterfly family Queen Eclipsa, who was right now petting a sleeping Glossaryk while sitting on her usual bench, while she herself had a comically over-sized chain around one of her ankles.

"You sound just like my mom now."

"Oh do I now? I guess it's hereditary, meaning that maybe you'll be nagging too one day." she playfully said, giggling a little bit to herself.

"Please don't make me think about that." Star muttered, her back starting to shiver from just the thought. Eclipsa then took her attention away from her distant relative and to the newcomer, who's reason for being in the kingdom she was just informed of today. _'They do like to keep things from me, do they?'_ she thought.

"So Mr. Roderick, I'm curious to know how exactly people train with these 'Stands' to begin with. Anything difficult to do?" Perry gazed at the Queen of Darkness, and despite being given warnings by the guards not to try to approach or make conversation with her, he considered it to be safe enough for now to make small talk.

"More often then not it's nothing too painful or endangering ma'am, all you really have to do is learn how to counter any flaws or imperfections in your Stand and learn how to analyze the ones in your opponents. But the ability to read someone else and their movements is usually difficult for most, making that the only part that's really much of a challenge."

"Ah, so it's all about critical thinking skills then. How are you planning on teaching this Jenny girl to do that?"

"By having her do a short sparring session with another Stand user, because how I see it learning is done best when you use a hands on approach." this made Eclipsa smile a little when she was considering a follow up question.

"So you're going to be fighting her then?"

"No, a friend of mine is bringing over her own student as we speak to take part in the spar."

"Oh, so I can safely assume that this is the second asylum seeker to Mewni than, correct?" Perry just confirmed this by nodding his head. Star then noticed someone approaching the garden.

"Oh hey, I see Jenny! Hey Jenny, what took you so lon-wait, what is she wearing?" as the girl approached them, they could clearly see that Jenny wearing black leather boots with steel tips, blue and yellow striped skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt with a horizontal zigzag pattern on it, and finished off with a green neck tie. The style was definitely unorthodox.

"Sorry about the wait, I just needed to make a quick cha-" she was abruptly cut off by Star.

"You. Look. AMAZING!" Star then jumped up in the air and gave Jenny a high-five, something she awkwardly returned.

"You like it? I was afraid that you were going to think it was a 'little out there', you know?"

"Absolutely not! I don't know why, but I'm digging on the new threads, because for some reason it reminds me of myself." Star was oblivious to the blank stares she was getting from everyone, all of who knew the obvious answer.

"Um, thanks, for some reason my taste in clothes just _changed_ when I was looking at what I usually wore." this comment made Perry chuckle to himself and give an explanation.

"While it may seem strange, many Stand users develop new, and what many would call _exotic_ changes in wardrobe. The reason behind this though is unexplained." after he said this he gestured at what he himself was wearing, not taking shame in it at all. "It's also worth mentioning that that's one of two odd quirks common among us users."

"Hm, that _is_ rather peculiar. So what would be the second quirk then?" Eclipsa asked.

"Poses." he answered. This caught everyone, including Star, off guard.

"Poses?" asked Star, making sure she was hearing things correctly.

"That's right, poses." this made Jenny's eyes bulge in realization.

"So is that why I did _this_ thing at the hospital a few days back?" Jenny then did the same pose that she made just a few days ago.

"Pretty much, yeah." Perry then heard footsteps behind him and turned around. He then smiled after seeing who it was. "Huh, here they are. Looks like training is about to start."

Everyone looked in Perry's line of sight and could see two figure approaching the garden. The first was a young woman of an above average height, with bob styled blonde hair, green denim jeans, a white blouse, and had a dragon tattoo coiled around her left arm. The second was a teenage boy about Jenny and Star's age, who had messy black hair, baggy black cargo pants with large red beads sewn into the pockets and ends, a long yellow cord used for a belt, and had a loose white t-shirt. The first notable feature about him was that he had a look of determination. The second was that he was carrying what appeared to be a red carpet.

"It's been some time hasn't it Perry?" said the woman, smiling and putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure has Marilyn. Happy to see that they let you in."

"Yeah, but it was a real pain in the ass when some of these obnoxious Mewni soldiers at the wall stopped us from entering the city and demanded that we identify ourselves. I tried using my words with them, telling them I had permission from their queen and all, but those douches wouldn't budge. I was only able to convince them that we were who we said we were when I had Raphael here show off his Stand." she motioned towards the boy, who laughed and added to what Marilyn was saying.

"When they saw who I was, they let us in and were apologizing the entire time, begging us to forgive them." he said.

"Funny," responded Perry. "So this is the kid that you told me you found in Rio, right?"

"Sure is, and I gotta' say, he's already shown a lot of improvement in such a short time. Guess it's because learning stuff like this just comes naturally for him." this made Raphael beam. "So this is the one you found?" she asked, pointing at Jenny.

"Sure is. Though just have the boy go easy on her, she's just starting with all of this."

"Wait, what? What do you mean by him 'going easy' on me?" Jenny said, not liking where this was going.

"Your training today will be a spar." Perry said, as if this was an obvious answer.

"S-shouldn't we start off with something more simple, like how to maneuver my Stand more properly?"

"You'll be learning that in the spar."

"C-can we start with some basic techniques or something first?"

"You'll also learn that in the spar."

"G-go over the finer points of how different Stands work maybe?"

"As said before, you'll learn that in the spar."

"How long will today's training session last?"

"Once again, you'll learn that too in the spar." Perry's patience was starting to dwindle.

"Well can I at least-" Jenny was then cut off by an annoyed Perry.

"I said you'll be learning all of this in the spar! Every question you have will be answered there, so greet your opponent and prepare yourself!"

"Yes sir!" Jenny cried in fear, and then scuttled over to Raphael, who was already in a fighting stance, with the carpet just a few feet away. Not knowing any combatant stances herself, she just weakly raised her fists up.

"My name is Raphael Azevedo. Yours?" the boy said, not once faltering from his position.

"Jenny Parson." the girl said quickly, completely uncertain what was going to happen next.

"Just make sure you don't damage any of my roses!" yelled Eclipsa, whose attention was now completely focused on the two.

Marilyn then went up to the two and gave them some ground rules.

"This run through has been used up as hell, but I feel required to go over it with you, so here it is. I want a nice clean fight. If either of you feel too aggravated, the fight will be cut off. If either of you feel too exhausted the fight will be cut off. If either of you wish to surrender, the fight will be cut off. There will be no rude or demeaning comments, no stalling, no biting, and _definitely_ no excessive use from either of your Stands. Is that clear?" both nodded their heads in agreement, one in certainty, and the other in nervousness. And with that, Marilyn rose an arm into the air and brought it down.

"BEGIN!" she yelled.

"Go Jenny!" screamed Star, who somehow got her hands on a foam finger and a flag bearing Jenny's name.

Immediately Raphael went on the offensive and stuck out the index finger from his right hand, then jabbed it in Jenny's direction. Out of pure instinct Jenny moved to her right, avoiding the finger. Raphael however pivoted his body and turned to Jenny's new location, this time jabbing out his left finger, but once again his would-be target just moved to her left as quickly as she could. This back and forth went on for about thirty seconds and had no results.

"What gives? All he's doing is trying to poke her! He's not even that fast with it either!" cried Star, now starting to loose her previous excitement. It was true, as Raphael's jabs were actually quite slow, which allowed Jenny to quickly catch on and slow down her own movements, not seeing herself as being in much trouble.

"That's actually where you're wrong Star." said Eclipsa, who was now starting to look at the choreography.

"Huh?"

"Look at how the boy is smiling, is that the face of someone who's getting frustrated with not finding results?" as she said this, Star realized she was right. Raphael's movements seemed intentionally sloppy, even a little lazy at that.

"It's all an act." the princess said with widening eyes.

"So it seems. It appears as if this child is far more capable than what he's letting on. I think he may be doing it all just to have his opponent make the next move for him."

Back to the fight, Jenny was growing irritated with the repetitive hit and dodge shtick. _"Ugh, how can he be this bad? I thought that tattoo lady implied he's good. Might as well put an end to this now."_

With that in mind, she summoned **Disarm** in front of her,who curled back it's fist ready to land a jab of it's own. Just as it hurtled a green fist out to the boy, he did something that caught her off guard. Instead of making a desperate feign to the left or right, he flipped his body off the ground and perched himself on the green behemoth's outstretched arm. As it tried to wriggle him off, the boy just grabbed it's shoulders and flung himself over, meeting Jenny on the other side, surprising the girl.

"Tag." he said happily.

"Wha-" before she could finish what she was going to say, Raphael's finger landed itself onto the girl's neck. All of a sudden she felt a strange weakness overcome her, as if all of her muscles just quit on her in the middle of their job. Then she collapsed to the ground, unable to move from the grassy soil where she landed.

"Wow Jenny." said Star. "I seriously thought that the whole finger thing of his was just a joke. No idea it could turn you into a pancake."

"What do you-" Jenny then noticed she still couldn't move any part of her body other than her mouth. But that was only the second most shocking thing, as she realized just seconds later that her body was unusually level with the grass surrounding her, just only a fraction taller than it. How could this be? All she did was fall on the gro-. Then she remembered Star mentioning pancakes, and it all became clear to her, which caused her to let out a short, terrified scream.

It seems that Raphael was somehow able to cut off her dimension of height. So in other words she now had a body flatter than a board. She quickly gazed around with a now limited sight and saw her Stand nowhere to be seen and Raphael looking down at her in triumph.

"What did you...do to me?" she muttered.

"As your friend said, I turned you into a pancake. That was done through my lovely Stand **Under** **Pressure**." with that pulled out both his hand, which had glowing blue limbs growing out of the both of them, with both taking the form of large skeletal arms enveloping his own. "As long as I make skin contact with someone else, they'll flatten and lose all control over their body. Another great thing about it is that you can't use a Stand when you're like this."

With that said, Marilyn went up to the two and reached her verdict. "First round over! Raphael wins!"

" _First_ round?" Jenny said in dismay.

"Yep. Here, I'll help you get started." said Raphael, who then poked Jenny on the forehead with one of his skeletal hands, restoring her to three dimensions.

As Jenny hesitatingly got up, Marilyn raised up her arm again. "BEGIN!"

This time Jenny summoned her Stand immediately, prepared for anything the boy was going to pull. **Disarm** lashed out with a right hook, but Raphael performed a barrel roll away from the attack and jumped back onto his feet while taking a few gliding steps away, a smile being made on his face. **Disarm** then pulled back another punch and released it, however this proved to be ineffective, as when the fist reached Raphael's location it just stopped, having extended it's arm as far as it could go. Jenny decided to correct this by having her Stand charge at the boy, but as soon as it was just about then feet away from it's master it stopped. Baffled by this Jenny decided to push it through it's charge again, only to feel as if some invisible barrier went up around **Disarm** , keeping it at bay.

"Why isn't it moving?" she asked. Raphael only laughed a little at this question, but more in a playful way than in a hurtful one.

"While I put myself in danger by doing this, I had a hunch that your Stand had a rather short range restriction."

"Range restriction?"

"Yes, you see, I learned from Senhorita Marilyn that your Stand is particularly powerful in terms of physical strength."

"How did she know that?" asked a puzzled Jenny.

"Your teacher called mine and told her about it." he said frankly. This made Jenny turn around to see Perry just shrugging his shoulders.

"So anyway, all Stands have some form of limit on how far away they can go from their masters, with mine being completely dependent on my own movements." with that said he shook around his skeleton arms, which just refused to leave his own. "But Stands with that much power like your own are usually the ones with a very limited range."

"Raphael, I said no stalling!" yelled his teacher, which made him blush in embarrassment.

"Yes Senhorita Marilyn!" Jenny decided to use this distraction to her advantage, using her own body to charge at Raphael.

 _"If it's all about distance, all I have to do is close that gap and **Disarm** can reach him!" _as she continued to run however, Raphael was only half listening to his teacher, the second half being on his opponent. As her Stand was now in striking distance once again it pulled back a fist, ready to unleash, when Raphael hurtled his hands up to a tree branch that was conveniently above his head. Having planned this far ahead already, he lifted himself up, with the green Stand only being able to graze one of the boy's pants leg as he climbed up even higher. With Jenny still rushing forward, she didn't have enough time to slow down and move out of the way from a boy who just jumped out of the tree and tackled her to the ground.

"Tag." he said, and once again Jenny was a 'pancake'.

"Second round over! Raphael wins!"

"How many rounds will there be?!" whined Jenny.

"As many as there needs to be!" said Marilyn.

"Ugh, fine. But I have a question for you." she said to Raphael "How is it that you were able to avoid me so easily?"

"Simple. What I don't have in strength, I try to make up for in acrobatics."

As the spar continued, Jenny would be continuously bested by Raphael, and every time she lost she would be literally flattened to the ground. And every time she was flattened out, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the outcome. After about an hour of this, Marilyn made a new announcement.

"Final round! Prepare yourselves!" this made Jenny panic as she once more faced her opponent.

 _"Final round? Dammit, why is it that he keeps on winning?! My Stand is way faster than him, but he always finds a way to get out of the way in time! Gah! Why am I so-wait a minute. Think girl, think."_ she huffed out in deep concentration, as the final round was just a moment away. She had to think quick if she were to ever get at least a single victory in this. _"Okay, think about everything you've done so far. What made things go wrong every time? I...wait, I always tried to charge at him headfirst, but Raphael is an acrobat, so he can always get out of the way in time if he predicts that I'm always going in a straight path. Which I've been doing this entire time! Maybe if I get a little less predictable I'll have a chance of winning just for once!"_

Raphael spun his body around Jenny's still motionless body, ready to make his final strike for the day, when all of a sudden the girl's Stand disappeared. This momentarily caught Raphael off guard at just a few feet away pondering why she would make what appeared to be a lapse in her own logic, causing his body to pause just long enough for an error on his part to be made. Suddenly **Disarm** reappeared behind the boy, with it's left fist being brought back. Raphael then made a rather poor excuse in the heat of the minute.

"Hey, what's that!" he yelled, pointing at the sky. Jenny stared up, having just briefly lost her concentration. While her opponent was satisfied, all of the spectators just gave deadpan stares, with Perry even bringing his hat down in frustration at his student's gullibility.

In this time Raphael dashed away from **Disarm** , not wanting to be in the range of it's fists. _"I'm surprised that worked at all."_ he thought as he went to and grabbed the red mat-like object he brought with him. Rushing back at Jenny with it, he unrolled the object as he made a mad sprint around the girl and her Stand. Jenny was uncertain what this was going to be used for, so she simply stood her ground. The boy then used his own Stand by tapping a corner of the object, and immediately it took its original form of a two foot thick, twelve foot high brick wall now encompassing Jenny's entire view while also cutting her off from the outside.

"So he brought a brick wall with him?" asked Star.

"Yeah, he picked it up right before we got here," replied Marilyn "Said he thought it might come in handy. Now I can see why."

Jenny, only seeing this as an annoyance, had her Stand give it a good solid punch, but while the punch did shatter several of the bricks, she gasped to see that underneath was a plate of solid steel.

"If you think you can get though there, think again!" yelled Raphael "That thing is reinforced with a super strong steel alloy!"

Jenny was about to give up on any chance of winning once she noticed a baseball shaped dent on the steel interior, which gave her an idea. Maybe if a series of more powerful and ferocious punches would be enough to get thought that thing, which made her go back to when Perry finished off Lovely Boy with barrage of hits from his own Stand.

When Raphael was about to turn away thinking that his victory was decided, he and everyone else head an ear piecing scream come from behind the wall.

 **"MANAMANAMANAMA!"**

Out came Jenny and her Stand as a huge hole was torn through, with the latter showing off and impressive display of multiple jabs that were going so fast that you could've sworn it grew extra arms, giving the boy quite a shock. Jenny took this as an opportunity to lunge at him while her Stand grabbed his arms, pinning him to the ground. Sitting on top of him she flailed her arms up, happy to finally get a win in after failing repeatedly.

"Final round over! Jenny wins!" declared Marilyn.

Getting off of Raphael, she received congratulations from Perry and Star for finally getting in a victory, while Raphael was complimented by Marilyn for all of his previous victories.

"I seriously thought that you were going to loose again!" screamed Star "But you totally turned it around! It was so cool to see you make all of those super fast punches, it was unbelievable! You seriously need to tell me how you thought of that! Did you already know how to do that?! Were you scared?! Were you _terrified_?! While I was watching all of that I was thinking 'She's not going to pull that off!' but you so did!" as Star went on talking, Perry only thought if the girl had an off button he could press. Jenny herself was starting to get annoyed with all of the questions she was being asked.

"Star!" she yelled, grabbing the girl's hand to get her attention "Just shut you mouth!" Suddenly while Star was talking her mouth quickly puckered inward. Ignoring this, Star tried to continue speaking, but it came out muffled with her lips still sealed. She then tried to pry them open with her fingers, but the were still clamped shut.

This caught everyone by surprise, no expecting for this to happen.

"What's wrong with her?" asked a concerned Jenny. Perry went into thought when an idea surfaced.

"Grab her hand again and teller that she can open her mouth."

Hesitating, Jenny then grabbed Star's hand again "Uh, you can open your mouth?" suddenly Star's lips were able to unseal.

"Did you just do that?!" said the aghast princess.

"Try to get her to do something else." said Perry.

"Wait, don't-"

"Do a cartwheel."

Star was interrupted from her sentence and did a quick cartwheel across the grass and then got up flustered. Jenny just gave her an apologetic shrug.

"Interesting," said Eclipsa, who broke her extended silence "It appears that this girl has the rather unique ability of being able to persuade anyone she wishes to do her will with a single suggestion and skin contact. Quite an amazing thing to have."

"A pretty dangerous one too." added Marilyn.

Jenny could only stare at the hand she grabbed Star's with in awe.

"Not to interrupt this little moment of revelation and all, but can the two of you clean up the mess you made around my garden?" the Queen of Darkness said, motioning to all of the rubble on the ground from what was once a wall.

* * *

In a dark alleyway, a shadowy man had a phone pressed against his ear, listening intensively to who was talking on the other end.

"But great Disciple, how can we hope to find them now if they're no longer on earth?" he said in dismay.

"Have no worries," said a calm voice on the other end "You are where I told you to go, yes?"

"Of course Disciple."

"Good. Close by you should see a large garbage bin. Underneath that is a package I had placed there. In this package contains the solution to out little dilemma."

Sure enough, the man went underneath the bin and found an unmarked cardboard box. Opening it, his face fell and looked on in confusion.

"With all due respect great Disciple, how are these going to help us?"

"Don't worry my child, listen to the instructions I'm going to give you and all will make sense."

Inside the box was a few dozen pairs of scissors.

* * *

 **Under Pressure**

 **User: Raphael Azevedo**

 **Destructive Power: E**

 **Speed: E**

 **Range: E**

 **Durability: D**

 **Precision: E**

 **Developmental Potential: C**

 ** ** **Abilities: Can cut off the third dimension of anything it comes into contact with, organic or non-organic, but is unable to affect a Stand. If a Stand user is made contact with, their Stand will be unable to function. The larger an object is the more difficult it is to flatten it.******

 ** ** **Disarm******

 ** ** **User: Jenny Parson******

 ** ** **Destructive Power: A******

 ** ** **Speed: A******

 ** ** **Range: D (3 meters)******

 ** ** **Durability: A******

 ** ** **Precision: B******

 ** ** **Developmental Potential: B******

 **Abilities: Can command anyone to do any plausible task as long as a suggestion and physical contact are made.**

* * *

 **I honestly thought that this chapter was going to be a shorter one, but it turns out that it's the longest one I've written yet. Oh well.**

 **Also I want to mention two things:**

 **1) This chapter has been slightly revised**

 **2) From now on I'll try to connect this story to the canonical story line of SVTFOW, starting with episode "Princess Turdina" (what a stupid name)**


	6. Princesses And A New Threat

**Thank you for waiting for this new chapter. I've never been one to make author's notes, so I'm just going to go on with the story.**

 **P.S., please review.**

* * *

Jenny was surrounded in darkness. She was hyperventilating. For some reason she couldn't move in the slightest. All she could do was listen to the sounds of an echoing barren void. She tried to scream but realized she couldn't make a sound, all she could do was drift helplessly. Without warning the echoing stopped. Everything now as truly dead silent.

 _click._

Jenny's ears perked up at this and spun her body around, having strangely found the ability to move again, only to find the same black void behind her as it was in front of her.

 _click click._

There it was again. What's causing it?

 _click click click CLICK._

It was getting louder. More defined. It sounded metallic in nature.

 _CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK._

Jenny put her hands to her head, losing her tolerance for this unknown sound.

 _CLICK!_

That was the last and loudest of that strange clicking noise. Jenny sighed in relief knowing that it was over. This relief however gave way to a feeling of complete panic. She felt as if something was watching her. Slowly turning around she saw what it was.

A pair of giant purple eyes. They were gazing at her, as if in an almost judging manner. She was terrified by them, but unable to look away from whatever horrific secrets they may have held, because when she looked closer into those two bodiless orbs she saw only one thing. It wasn't a person, animal, or object. No, instead they held a concept that all fear.

Death. Plain and simple death.

 _JENNY!_

* * *

Jenny woke up with a start, feeling Star tug her sleeve.

"Jenny! Wake up sleepy head, we're almost there!"

The girl quickly looked around, still not completely conscious of her surroundings. She realized that she was back in the carriage traveling to this 'St. Olga's' place with Star, Marco (who was in a dress), Pony Head (she was still trying to get used to something as _wrong_ as her), and Teng.

Teng was the newest addition to the Mewni Stand guards, having arrived just three days ago. A teenage girl from Taiwan, she was, like Jenny, a victim of the Arrow, but her new abilities and environment haven't seemed to bother her at all. And saying 'at all' was putting it lightly. Ever since they first met, Teng would always give off a very bored and uninterested expression, and whenever she was asked to do something she would simply sigh and tuck her hands into her pockets, even though she never seemed to have anything better to do. Her appearance only enhanced her already cold exterior, wearing black leather strap-up boots, grey jeans, a silver belt buckle that said 'Bite Me', a black t-shirt with safety pins hooked around the sleeves, and a fiery red dyed hair. She was a total emo.

"Sorry guys, it's just that the motion of the carriage lulls me to sleep." Jenny said, rubbing her eyes to refocus them. She snorted a little when she looked back at the now very feminine Marco, who just crossed his arms defensively.

"Well _I'm sorry_ if I happen to be the voice of an entire generation! I have my dignity!"

"Hey earth-turd, we're gonna' arrive in just a few minutes, so it's time to put your makeup on!" yelled Pony Head.

"So much for dignity." smirked Teng in a thickly accented voice. Marco just sighed.

As Marco was getting his face done, Jenny remembered why she was on this unusual trip in the first place. Perry thought it would be good if Jenny went outside of Mewni to get to know some of the _weirder_ aspects of her new life, along with having Teng come along too, thinking it would be helpful in getting her to socialize more with others. This however so far was failing, as Teng's only words on the entire ride was the comment she just made to Marco. As Jenny was lost in thought the carriage came to a sudden halt, flinging Marco across the cramped room.

As she got out with the rest (with Marco getting caught in the door frame due to his large hipped dress), Jenny got to see her first look at St. Olga's, which looked like a cross between Frankenstein's castle and a rave. She also caught notice of the many posters and banners of Marco in his apparently iconic dress plastered all across the castle's surface.

"Oookay, I can't do this." said Marco, who quickly grabbed the ends of his dress and attempted to flee back to the carriage when all of a sudden a spotlight was aimed on him.

"Princess Turdina, where are you going!?" cried a voice off in the distance.

On the opposite end was a horde of multi-specie princesses, all expressions full of excitement.

"Sign my poster!"

"Sign my cat!"

"Sign my face!"

Then within the patchwork a four armed princess shoved through the crowd and welcomed 'Princess Turdina', welcoming them all inside of the complex.

Not so surprisingly the inside was reminiscent of a wild bachelorette party. As everyone in the group gawked at the sight Jenny took notice of Teng's absence.

"Hey guys, I can't find Teng anywhere, did you see where she may have went?"

"You mean the goth chick? She's going that way." said the four armed princess, pointing two of her four hands in the direction of a silent Teng walking back to the carriage.

 _"Well this is going to be fun."_ she thought sarcastically.

"You guys go on without me, I'm just going to find out what's wrong with Teng." the rest of the group just nodded their heads, still distracted by the chaotic sight to behold.

As Jenny made her way through the multiple partygoers, she found Teng getting back into the carriage and closing the door. As Jenny found her way inside as well, she was confronted by an annoyed looking Teng, who simply sighed and exited through the opposite door. Huffing to herself, she followed the emo girl to the opposite side. As she got out she noticed that Teng was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she heard the loud bleating sound of a goat originating from the end of the carriage. Looking up a gasp was made when she saw Teng suspended a good thirty or forty feet above the air, resting her body on top of an invisible force. Jenny then remembered that the entity that was drawing the carriage was an invisible goat (yet another thing she would have difficulty adjusting to). Without hesitating Teng kicked her heels against what was apparently the goat's neck, and with that the beast was off, kicking up a trail of dirt in the process.

"I do _not_ want to be playing this game with her right now." she said in frustration, kicking herself off into a run after Teng.

From the moment Jenny started to run, she went as fast as she could. The goat however was faster still. After several minutes of Jenny calling out for Teng to come back, Teng was barely out of sight, with an increasingly exhausted Jenny fruitlessly in pursuit. Soon Jenny was completely out of breath, holding her knees for support as she breathed heavily so she could take in more oxygen.

 _"I've gotta' get closer somehow, but how can I-"_ an idea just came to her, causing her to chuckle to herself. _"Oh Jenny you clever, clever girl!"_

" **Disarm!** " she cried out, and immediately the green warrior burst out of thin air. Thinking of the action that she wanted, her Stand lifted her up by piggyback, and with a speed faster than any Olympic runner they were off, quickly catching up to the emo.

* * *

Unknown to either of the girls a pair of binoculars were spying on them from the top of a distant hill side. The person holding the binoculars grinned in anticipation.

It was time to begin the hunt.

* * *

In just a few minutes Jenny was finally able to catch up to Teng, now being to the left side of the giant goat.

"Teng! Teng, where are you going?!" she yelled over the loud stomping of hooves.

The girl looked down from her improvised steed and sighed to herself and then refocused her attention to the direction she was going.

"Teng, answer me, we need to get back to the guys!" she called again. No answer was made. _"Alright, guess it's time to get a little aggressive."_

"Teng! hey Teng! Teng! Tengy-Bear! Teng girl! The Tenger! Teng! Ten-"

"WHAT!" she finally answered. _"Finally I got a response!"_

"Where are you going?!"

"Back to castle!" Teng cried out.

"Why do you want to go back there?!"

"Have my own room!"

"Why do you want to go to your room?!"

"Be away from people!"

"Why do you want to be away from people?!" this question seemed to agitate Teng especially.

"Not your business!"

"Do you even know how to get back to Mewni?!" this comment caused Teng to show a face of realization and regret, before staring at Jenny angrily. _"Unbelievable, she's running away and she doesn't even know how to get to her destination!"_

"I find way!" she then kicked her heels against the goat again and reared it's body to a sharp left, in the direction of a large patch of trees about a mile away. Groaning to herself Jenny turned her Stand in the same direction, and soon they both found their way to the miniature forest.

Teng looked behind her and was exasperated to see she was still being followed. Deciding there was nothing she could do to outrun her stalker, she pulled hard against the make shift reigns of the goat's hair and it came to a sudden stop between two giant oak trees. It then nestled its body to the ground with a loud and heavy _thump_.

Getting off of **Disarm** , Jenny walked over to Teng, only for her to once again walk away, refusing to look back.

"Damn it Teng, just for once listen to me!" this only received a sigh. Jenny was just about at wits end with this little punk.

"Teng, you're being a grade A bitch right now!" this got her attention. Teng snapped her head around with a look of fury.

"What you call me?!" she yelled.

"You heard what I said, a bitch, because if there has ever been such a thing you would be biggest of them all!"

"You. Take. Back." she said threateningly. Things would only escalate from here.

"Only if you come back with me." she said in an equally threatening voice.

Without even a second going by after this was Teng rushing toward Jenny and tackling her to the grassy forest floor, grabbing her by her shirt with one hand and hitting her with the other. Jenny shifted her weight to the right and toppled Teng over, with her now on top. This rolling across the ground would go back and forth, Jenny on top and then Teng, Teng on top and then Jenny, all the while both pulling off amateurishly done punches, slaps, and kicks. Jenny soon decided that she needed to fight a little more seriously if this rough and tumble was going to end.

"Get off of me!" Jenny cried out while her left hand was pressed against Teng's cheek. With the command said, Teng's body moved on its own, getting off of the ground and taking several steps back, safely away from Jenny. Due to the surprise of doing something against her will, she was too stunned to react in time when Jenny got up and gave her a right hook to the face.

"What you do to me?!" Teng cried out while she bent down and cupped her hands to her face. By now both girls were dirtied, cut, and bruised. Jenny even had a bite mark on her arm.

"It's my special ability. I didn't want to-oh who am I kidding, I wanted to do that. In fact, if you don't stop resisting and just talk to me openly, I'll do it again. Got it?" Teng paused at this, contemplating her options. After about twenty seconds of thinking about this, she finally gave in.

"Fine. But don't think you can do weird power on me. I do this because I want to, okay?"

"Whatever." Jenny replied, rolling her eyes. _"Liar."_

Deciding to rest on the side of the goat, the two started to go over what was eating Teng.

"So why did you run away from the party?" this question was only answered with a muffled sound.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"I said I afraid." she admitted, bringing her legs to her chest and resting her forehead against her knees.

"Afraid of what?"

"Have another, another," she thought for a second after this. "What English word for go crazy?"

"Um, breakdown I guess?" Jenny shrugged.

"Yeah, breakdown."

"What kind of breakdown?" concern was now in Jenny's voice, but frustration still remained from the brawl.

"One that hurt lot people." Teng said quickly.

"Was it because of your Stand?" Teng just answered with a slow nod.

"What I did very, very dangerous. Very bad. Party remind me."

"Did anyone, you know..."

"No, no one die. But still hurt people." Jenny then decided to tread more cautiously with what she was going to ask next.

"Would it be okay if, you know, tell me the full story?" Teng thought about this and looked off into space, but then she just nodded and took a long deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

"Back in city of Taipei I went to big party at friend house...it was night. I was having lots fun. I-I felt little cramped with so many so went outside to get air...I was alone. Out of shade stood man, I-I can't see face, but he wore cape. He pull something out of it and-and..."

"He shot you with the Arrow?" Jenny pretty much knew where this story was going. Any anger she had for the girl was now almost completely replaced with sympathy.

"Yes. When I wake up, man gone. Scared. Didn't know what to do. Went back inside and told friends. Laughed in my face and told me I "on something"," anger was starting to flare up in Teng's expression. "T-then lost it. First time Stand came out. Everyone scared at what I could do to them. I run away, not know what going on. Stayed away from friends, stayed away from family. Live on streets for months thinking I freak. But one day found by person like me, told me what happening, said everything now fine. Don't feel fine. Not fine since that night."

"S-so that's why you left that party, because you were reminded of the night when you were shot and forcefully given a Stand."

Teng nodded again. "Disciple bastard destroy my life. Nothing ever same again, so he must pay." she said through gritted teeth and balled up fists, staring directly into Jenny's eyes. "You never know what it like to be so scared and alone." Teng muttered. Jenny was about to retort, but she thought about Teng's words and just sighed.

"You're right, I will never know what it was like for you. I had all of my questions and fears solved in just a day, while you stayed hopeless for much longer than me. But I think I can understand at least a little bit." This caught Teng's attention. "We were both victims of something that was completely out our control. We've both been given certain abilities that frighten and confuse us. We haven't been able to see our friends. We're both in some godforsaken _alternate dimension_ ," Jenny motioned with her hands to their surrounding area. " _Just_ so we can live safely. Not to mention neither of us having the ability of being able to make the decision to leave this world while also expected to train to become it's new _protectors_ , and if either of us were to leave we would both probably be killed by people we've never met. It's a real crap deal, isn't it?"

"Why you telling me all this?"

"Because I want to let you know that while I personally haven't gone through what you had to go through, we are _both_ in this crazy boat together. And if we're ever gonna' thrive here we need to have each other's backs. We need to trust each other to in order live." suddenly Teng started to tear up.

"Oh my god, was all of this too much for y-" Jenny was cut off with a hug from Teng.

"Thank you so much! All this time I f-feel so alone! Just, just thank you!" Teng then let go and wiped her eyes, but now with a large smile. This made Jenny smile back.

"You're welcome." she said, and she really meant it too. _"She really opened up."_

"So," Jenny said, taking her back off of the goat. "About time we get back to the gang?"

"Sure, I-" something felt off. A strange glimmer could be made off in the distance, just outside the forest, reflecting into Teng's eyes. It only took her a just two seconds to properly recognize where the glimmer originated from and what it may have been. "DOWN!" she yelled, pushing Jenny away from where she was sitting as she herself jumped backwards as the sound of a miniature explosion went of.

Suddenly the spot where they were both sitting was sprayed with the blood of the giant goat, as what seemed to be a baseball sized fleshy puncture wound could be made out from where the goat's ribcage was. This caused a wail of unholy agony to be made from the creature, as it got up on it's hind legs and attempted to make a retreat. This decision however did little to save the goat's life, because soon after several more miniature explosions were created across the beast's body in quick succession, one in the leg, two more in the torso, and one fatal blow to the side of it's head. It let out one last weak whimper before it's newly made corpse crashed into the ground, creating a small shockwave across the area. While the creature was still invisible, the gushing of it's blood was starting to make a pool around the body.

By now the girls were now behind the two trees the goat was resting between, horror covering their faces. Many questions were running through their heads as their hearts were beating rapidly. What was happening? How was it that both of them were in danger. Who was the cause of this? And most importantly how were they going to survive?

"Who's doing this?!" Jenny cried out to Teng, both of whom were now about thirty feet apart.

"Don't know!"

"Why are they doing this?!"

"Don't know either! Don't ask questions! Won't have answer!"

A minute went by and nothing happened. In the heat of the moment both girls scrutinized their surroundings, not sure if there was anyone else besides the mysterious gunman who was present.

"Hey!" Teng called out. "If shooter in one direction, and long as don't cross path with his sight, we safe just long as walk straight, right!?" Jenny thought about this and saw the logic behind it.

"Sounds right to me! Let's move now!" they then both got up from their hiding spots and went straight, hoping to get as much distance between themselves and the shooter as possible and getting behind the closest trees, all the while cautiously looking behind their backs. As soon as they made just a couple of steps forward, the glimmer was once again in sight. But what was different was that instead of coming form the outside of the forest as it did originally, the glimmer instead was coming from two of the holes in the goat's torso. Quickly, both ran as fast as they could and found a small crevice. After lunging into it they were both panting as they saw two glowing silver spheres of light speeding over their heads. The one that would've hit Jenny burrowed into a boulder while Teng's made contact with another tree, causing splinters to fly everywhere.

"This guy is a Stand user, isn't he?!" yelled Jenny.

"Look like it." replied a nervous Teng.

They then looked over to where the two projectiles landed, and noticed that the spots where both the boulder and tree were hit were also starting to glimmer.

"Oh give me a break..." said Jenny.

Once again the two spheres left their resting place, but as soon as they reached the two girls **Disarm** came into existence and used both fists to make direct contact with both pieces of light.

 **"MANAMANA!"** both spheres ricocheted off the fists and went in the opposite direction, being flung so far away you couldn't see where they landed, but you could still hear the explosions they made.

"They just come back you know." said Teng.

"I know that." replied an irritated Jenny. "Maybe if I just hit them hard enough."

As Teng predicted both spheres came back, but this time Jenny was planning on going all out.

 **"MANAMANAMANAMAMANA!" Disarm** now hit them with an even greater force, and to their surprise, both spheres actually shattered, with the silver shards disappearing soon after.

"YES!" they both cried in unison.

"I honestly thought that wasn't going to work!"

"Not I either!"

During their excitement an even brighter glimmering could be made up ahead. It was then that it dawned on the two. The three other projectiles in the corpse of the goat were getting ready to launch off just like their brothers, all directed at the crevice where the two young Stand users were hiding. They then went off, tearing through the invisible behemoth's flesh and making their way to their destination.

 **"MANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANA!"** just like their two siblings, they also shattered.

"Look!" Teng yelled while pointing, as off in the location that originally got her attention the glimmering was once again present, but this time it seemed to quickly flicker on and off, as if it were a strobe light.

The girls had just enough time to see what appeared to be well over a _dozen_ spheres coming their way.

 **"MANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMAMAMANAMA!"** while Jenny was able to destroy most of them, several simply ricocheted and landed into nearby trees, letting Jenny quickly learn that in order to destroy them it was required for **Disarm** to use it's complete strength in every individual sphere, and if she decided to slack by just a little these glowing balls of death would simply bounce off. Again the glimmer of the spheres could be seen coming from the trees, while the same could be found coming from outside the vegetation, creating another volley of destruction. They were cornered on both ends. And just as before **Disarm** had to fend them off, just so she could watch helplessly as a growing number of spheres were being readied to attack like before. It was becoming clear that the longer Jenny held them off would only mean the more would be unsuccessfully destroyed and double back at them. Hope was fleeting fast.

"Ugh! These things are like goddamn heat seeking missiles! And all the while that jerk is just making more and more! He's so far away I don't think I can hit him with anything I throw either!" Jenny screamed as she was fighting off another volley. She looked over to Teng, who was squatting in the corner.

"Hey Teng! What gives?! I'm doing all of the heavy lifting here! Can't your Stand help at all with this mess?!"

"Last time I use Stand many people hurt! Can't use again!" those words only made Jenny's blood boil over. Was she seriously pulling this whole emo crap right now? This was a life or death situation for crying out loud!

"TENG, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T CHIP IN RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF YOUR FREAKIN' SHOULDERS!" she screamed at the very top of her voice.

"Okay!" Teng replied meekly, now taking Jenny's spot.

" **Black Parade!** " she yelled out, and as soon as she said this dozens of long black tendrils protruded from her back. They were honestly quite a sickening sight to behold, as every single one of them was seemingly wriggling and squirming of its free will, like a cluster of earth worms leaving a patch of soil.

When the next volley struck, (with the spheres now close to _one hundred_ ) all of Teng's tendrils stood upright, and with the speed of a whip was able to catch every single glowing orb, holding them all firmly in place no matter how much they struggled for freedom. Jenny gasped at not only the impressive feat, but also what the tendrils seemed to be doing to the projectiles. They were all starting to grow more dim and were developing cracks around their bodies.

"What's happening to them?" Jenny asked in amazement.

"Drain energy. It what **Black Parade** does. Anything it touches loses power."

"Guess that'll make them a whole lot easier to destroy, huh?" cracking her knuckles and having her Stand do the same, it was time to get to work.

 **"MANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANAMANA!"**

 **Disarm** destroyed every single weakened orb while **Black Parade** held them in place. The two then came to the unspoken agreement that they would continue this method as they rushed toward the shooter. Every time the gunman let out more rounds they would simply be entangled by the tendrils and then destroyed by fists. The firing would become more and more desperate the closer the two girls got, but this technique was being used completely in vain.

Soon enough they were just a few yards away, and could clearly see their attacker and his Stand. The man was at average height, wearing what you could call a 'Crocodile Dundee' knockoff costume, complete with a hat strung with wild animal teeth and a machete at his waist. His Stand took the form of a miniature cannon with several aboriginal Australian-like emblems covering it.

The attacker was paralyzed with fear to see his targets so close, and as his Stand vanished as he turned around and ran for the hills.

"No you don't!" yelled Teng, who used her tendrils to ensnare the hunter, lifting him above the ground with all four limbs stiffly stretched out, and with immediate signs of exhaustion from the attacker. After he tried his hardest to get free but only succeeded in tiring himself, he hung his head down in shame.

"Who are you?!" Jenny demanded. This only made the man shoot up his head and glare at her.

"Okay, this isn't going to work the normal way." she said under her breath. **Disarm** then placed it's hand firmly around the man's neck, having him forcefully make direct contact with his newly made interrogator.

"What's you name?"

"Connor Humperdinck." he blurted in an outback Australian accent. His immediate response to answering the question made him start to sweat.

"Alright Connor, who do you work for?"

"T-the great and knowing Disciple." this just made him sweat even further.

"Knew it!" exclaimed Teng. "Ask him how he here."

"How did you get to this dimension?"

"A-another ap-apprentice like me gave me these weird s-scissor things and told me h-how to use them." this answer made both girls gasp in shock.

"Where are they?!" Jenny demanded with a voice of urgency. Humperdinck's eyes bulged and he tried to pucker in his lips, but the words just ended up falling out against all of the strength of will he had.

"T-t-they're in my left pocket!" he screamed out uselessly. One of Teng's tendrils fished inside his pocket and sure enough a pair of finely crafted silver scissors came out of it.

"This make things lot worse..." said Teng. Jenny just nodded in agreement before she turned her attention back to their prisoner.

"Who exactly gave you these?"

"I-I don't know. I was just told over the phone ta' go inside this one bathroom and look behind a-a toilet, and there they were."

"Great, that really helps a lot," she said dripping with sarcasm. "But do you know anyone else who works for this Disciple guy?" Humperdinck actually chuckled at this and looked at her in her eyes with a smug and superior expression.

"You foolish heathens! The Disciple's great wisdom has allowed him to make a network of completely unrelated agents! I've never met a single one! The organization of The Disciple is shrouded in mystery! Even _I_ haven't met that great man!"

"Then why did you decide to follow him if you haven't even met the guy?!"

"From his very voice! The way he spoke, i-it was devine, as if an angel from the heavens themselves came down and whispered into my ears! T-the things he said were like none other I've ever heard! And if you two _heathens_ cannot see his ultimate truth you deserve nothing but death. And also, how dare you take his name so lightly you bastardized abominations! Be ashamed with yourselves damn you!" Jenny saw that anymore information they could get that was relevant to the situation at hand was now greatly slimmed down, and had her Stand let go of his neck.

"Moron sure like to talk." said a seething Teng.

With Humperdinck's head now free, he turned his head around to find Teng. He then made a guttural sound in the back of his throat, got what he wanted swishing around in his mouth, and hocked out a loogie that made it's mark right between Teng's eyes. This made the emo girl stagger back in disgust and swear in her native tongue of Mandarin as she quickly wiped off the phlegm with neck of her shirt. This was also just enough of a distraction that was needed for **Black Parade** to vanish and free Humperdinck.

In a lightning quick motion he fished out a small greyish black ball from his right pocket. With just a fraction of a second between his retrieval of the ball and having his face smashed in with **Disarm** , he wrapped his fingers firmly around his odd prize. This caused it to break and form into a solid black mist that immediately started to wrap around his body.

"W-what happening?" yelled Teng.

"Well to quote you, "don't have answer"!" " _Was what I just said racist?"_

However she didn't have time to think about this possibly offensive quotation when they both saw Humperdinck's body actually start to _dissolve_ as the mist enveloped him while his clothes stayed perfectly intact.

"Fools! You will not learn another thing from me!" he bellowed out. His skin was starting to peel off.

"You have no idea what you're up against! You will confront so many more humble servants like myself!" his skin was now gone, replaced now with just muscle, which was itself now starting to leave him.

"You have lost any chance of being forgiven by The Disciple!" almost all of his muscle was now gone, and with only a few tendons keeping his skeleton together, he let out one final cry. It was a cry of triumph.

"Master, I may have failed you but I have still done my duty well! Grant me the gift of Gravity!" with that said anything that remained of him crumpled up and turned to dust, which now drifted harmlessly to the ground. His clothes were now just strewn out uselessly.

Neither of the two girls could speak at first with what they just witnessed. It was Teng who decided to break the silence.

"Well that scary."

"Sure was."

* * *

"Ugh, where are those two losers, and where did they take that freakin' goat?!" exclaimed Pony Head, who was not so surprisingly the most frustrated out of the entire trio. They had been waiting around for their ride for two hours after the party ended and five hours since Miss Heinous made a disgrace of herself and fled the scene.

"Why didn't you take your stupid scissors with you, earth-turd?!"

"I didn't think I would need them this time!" yelled Marco as he threw out his arms in his own defense. He was also starting to quickly lose his own patience as well.

As the argument continued Star was absentmindedly kicking around stones when she spotted two figures off in the distance.

"Hey guys, I think I can see them! Oh yeah, it is them and..." Star did a double take when she saw the two worn and weary Stand users. "They're _pretty_ battered up..."

"Yikes, what happened to you guys? Any kind of trouble at all?" asked Marco as the two originally absent party goers got close enough to talk to. This question just made them sigh after being reminded of everything they just went through.

"Don't even get us started." said Jenny.

Soon afterwards Perry was told about what transpired, who in turn told all of his allies.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there's just _something_ that altered my scissors so they can't be traced back to...well, pretty much _anybody_." exclaimed an upset Heckapoo as she was talking to Queen Moon over her enchanted mirror. Moon gasped in surprise.

"But that's impossible! Aren't your scissors supposed to be unalterable after creation?"

"For thousands of years I thought the same thing." Heckapoo then pulled her hand out and examined her now fundamentally changed craftsmanship. To see one of her pieces of art changed by someone else made her mad. Scratch that. It made her _furious_. Until now she always believed her work was one of the very few things in existence that couldn't be harmed in some way. To see this one scrap of metal prove her wrong put all sorts of enraging thoughts in her head. The more she thought about it the larger the flame on the top of her head became. The most vexing thought of all was that she couldn't find and punish the bastards responsible through the scissors themselves like she did with that Diaz kid.

"Whoever did this to my work is going to pay..." she said, barely able to control her rage. Moon looked on with concern.

"They definitely will. But we must also think about what this discovery now implies. This new enemy of ours likely has many more of your scissors which he's given to all of his followers. That makes protecting the Stand users under our care all the more difficult. Perry and all of his fellow supervisors think it would be best if they now have direct contact with their students whenever they leave the castle walls, and from time to time follow them as well if the situation calls for it."

"Fine, but just to let you know, all I care about right now is who messed with my work and how."

* * *

"Sooo, how could he talk if was just a skeleton?" asked Marco, who went into Jenny's room just so he could check up on her. He brought up this awkward question just so he could get some small talk in.

"Listen, I don't know and I don't want to know. All I want right now is some time to be to myself." getting the picture Marco decided to leaver her be.

"Sorry for asking you about that." he said sincerely.

"It's fine." Marco then left, but forgot to close the door behind him. Jenny really didn't care right now, as she was still trying to recover.

Jenny fell on top of her bed and rested her face in a pillow. In just about a week her life was threatened _twice_. How did Star and Marco manage something like that back in Echo Creek?

 _click click click._

Jenny immediately got up from her bed and cupped her hands around her ears. Was that sound what she thought it was?

 _click click click._

It was coming from down the hall. Jenny walked out of her room and followed the origin of that clicking sound.

 _click click click._

Finding the sound coming from behind one of the many doors in the hall she hesitated briefly before opening it, not sure what was on the other side.

"Hey, ever heard of knocking?!" said a angry looking, pajama wearing young man with rich ginger red hair. Jenny remembered that his name was Xavier, another Stand user who arrived to Mewni just three days after herself.

"Oh sorry! I was just wondering where that sound was coming from."

"From me trimming my toenails!" he said, flashing her a glimpse of a toenail cutter. "Now leave me alone!" he then got up and slammed the door to his room in the girl's face.

Jenny was shocked. Not from Xavier's rudeness but from the fact that what he was doing just now was _exactly_ what she was hearing from the dream she had back in the carriage.

* * *

 **Black Parade**

 **User: Teng Lan**

 **Destructive Power: C**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: B**

 **Developmental Potential: C**

 **Abilities: Has the ability to significantly weaken any living being that comes into contact with it.**

 **Spanish Eyes**

 **User: Connor Humperdinck**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: D**

 **Developmental Potential: D**

 **Abilities: Once the energy orbs of this Stand make contact with any target, they can be redirected to another location with the same speed at which they were originally fired.**

* * *

 **Wow, over six thousand words for this chapter.**

 **Please leave comments. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

 **P.S., can you figure out what's going on with Jenny?**


End file.
